Hand of sorrow
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU ALL HUMAN. Orphaned, Bella sets down the bloody path of the revolution searching for revenge. Edward, a boy with a mysterious past, joins her in hopes to crush the House of Volterra. ExB darkromance full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

WARNINGS: This is a dark and angsty fic with lots of blood, violence and some language. Some sex later on.

Summary: AU. Orphaned at ten, Bella heads down the bloody path of the revolution in search of the man who killed her family. Along the way she meets Edward, a strange young man with a mysterious past who thirsts for the blood of the House of Volterra. They fight together in hopes to restore the peace that once was.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand, _

_to watch you, to shield you or kill on demand. _

_The choice he'd made, he could not comprehend, _

_his blood a grim secret, they had to command_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

-Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation

Chapter 1,

Long ago we lived in peace. The House of Cullen ruled us with a gentle hand. My daddy was at one time a member of the guard and the most loyal subject. But he wasn't a subject. King Carlisle never looked upon his people as subjects. We were his citizens. His equals.

Everything was good then. King Carlisle was happy and loved all of us. By his side stood his beautiful queen, Esme. I had only met her once when my parents and I were in the country. Their car had blown a tire and daddy was there to help. They were good people. While my father and the king tried to figure out the tire, I sat inside our little cottage with the queen and her children. The youngest, Edward, was my age. He didn't seem to like to leave his mother's lap. Alice, who was a year older than me, insisted that we play with her dolls. Her sister Rosalie didn't want to play and Emmett, the eldest, dragged us outside for a game of ball.

"You must come and see us someday," Esme said to my mother as they prepared to leave, "we should have a play date! Oh I'm sure Alice would love it!"

"I'm sure she would! Bella would enjoy it also!"

I was five and I liked everyone.

But the happiness would soon fade. I remembered that. I was just a few days over six when problems began to arise. The kingdom began to slip. Harsh droughts from the years before were straining our economy. Try as he might, Carlisle couldn't help. Unhappiness began to spark. That was when They came.

The Volturi. Three brothers and an army. The kingdom awoke one night to find the beautiful palace in flames. I remembered that night. It was a cool summers night. We were enjoying the night on the porch. My parents were cuddled on the porch swing while I caught fireflies. I looked up towards them and it caught my eye. The orange glow.

"Daddy! Look!" I said, pointing. "The sky is on fire!"

Dad leapt up and ran to me. He looked to see what I saw. Mom came too. She gasped and covered her mouth. Daddy ran into the back yard. I followed and mom did too. She cried out when she saw it. I didn't know what it meant. I was so young. She turned into daddy's shoulder and he held me tight.

"Why is the palace on fire?"

He didn't answer me.

The next morning we were woken from our beds at dawn. We were dragged to the palace gates where we looked upon the once beautiful symbol of our kingdom's power. Esme's beautiful garden was ruined. The fountain in front was broken. Windows were blown out and the walls were black.

"LONG LIVE CARLISLE!" someone yelled. The chant grew and grew. "LONG LIVE CARLISE! LONG LIVE CARLISLE!"

"If you ask for it I shall give it!" one of the Volturi brothers said. I hugged daddy tighter.

"What's happening?" I whimpered. My mother's gentle hand was on my shoulder.

"You want your king?"

It was a nightmare. A horrific memory that I wished I could forget but I knew I would never. They held him up. Bloody and blackened, his blonde hair covered in ash, his young face peaceful.

"I GIVE YOU YOUR KING!" he bellowed, throwing Carlisle into the crowd.

"YOU MURDERED HIM!" someone accused. A shot silenced him.

"BEHOLD! YOUR NEW RULERS!"

That was when we became subjects to the House of Volterra.

--

The years passed slowly and my world changed around me. Daddy kept the newspapers from that day. Aro, Caius and Marcus displayed the bodies for all to see. Charred and bloody. Beautiful Esme looked so, even in death. Beside her were her children. Thirteen-year-old Emmett, eleven-year-old Rosalie and seven-year-old Alice. Bodies from members of the court that couldn't escape were discovered. One of the small bodies was charred so badly nobody recognized it. That was assumed to be little Edward.

Dad would disappear from time to time and return late. But when he did he always smiled at me and held me tight.

"I missed you daddy," I said with a smile.

"I missed you too," he said.

"Welcome home, Charlie," mom said gently, hugging him. She always looked sad when he left. When he returned he would kiss her deeply before taking me to bed. After he tucked me in and read me a story he would kiss me goodnight. Sometimes, if I stayed awake long enough, I could hear the soft sounds of them making love. It brought me a sense of peace. If I listened hard I could hear him declare his love for her. In dark times, that was all I had to give me a sense of peace and hope. My father was still so deeply in love with my mother.

My family was intact. I had my uncles, Harry, Phil and Billy to keep me company. They weren't my uncles by blood. They worked with my dad long before I was born and they had been there all of my life. Billy had a son a year younger than I was named Jacob and two daughters older than me named Rachel and Rebecca. I didn't like the twins much, but Jacob and I were very good friends. I loved his wife, Sarah too. She would always send her love with a box of homemade cookies.

Our life was good considering the state of the world. But my peace would soon be shattered, as I knew it would be. From that day, the secrets about my family would start to spill forth and I would be swept into the revolution.

It was a quiet night. Mom and I waited for dad to return from work. It was exactly midnight, I knew this because of the clock chiming on the wall, when my father burst into the room.

"We have to be out of this house in sixty seconds," he said quickly. Mom jumped up and knew what to do. I didn't know it at the time, but they had been preparing for this. They rushed around the house, gathering bags and supplies. I had no idea what was going on. Dad turned off the lights, leaving on a bedroom light on to appear normal.

"Daddy..."

He snatched me up and ran up the stairs quickly. He dropped me on my bed and grabbed a bag from my closet. It was already packed. That was strange. I grabbed my stuffed bear and held him like I did when I was nervous. Dad pulled a sweater roughly over my head and grabbed me again. He made it into the living room just as mom did. She was holding a canvas bag and dad passed me to her. He strapped something to his leg. A pouch of some sort and tucked a gun in his pants.

The doorbell rang. We ran. Daddy held me tight as my mother went into the basement. We followed. He kicked open a trap door and mom jumped down first. Dad passed me down and came down himself, bringing the door with him.

"Don't say a word, Bella, not one word," dad said to me in a firm voice that told me it meant serious trouble if I disobeyed. He took mom's hand and we ran down the dark hallway. I heard noises behind us. We picked up the speed.

Something hit. Everything happened so quickly. My arm burst into pain and my mom screamed. I opened my eyes and saw behind me was someone holding a gun. There was a bullet in my arm and one went through my mother's neck and splattered my face with blood. She fell and I rolled out of her arms. Dad jumped over me and with the flash of a knife the man fell to the ground dead. Dad snatched me up. He ran down the tunnel leaving mommy behind stopping only to grab the bag she had been carrying.

"Daddy..."

"Quiet!"

We made it to the end of the tunnel and into the icy night. He gripped me tight. Too tight. I could hardly breathe, but I wasn't about to say anything. We were in the country now. Well outside of the city. Our little house had been near the edge. Dad kept running. I didn't know how he did it. Adrenaline helped greatly, but his legs must have been burning. Thick and powerful though they may be.

We made it to a house. I didn't recognize it. It was small and tucked away inside of a forest. Once inside dad dropped me and collapsed.

"God! Oh god why?!" He cried in a breathy voice. He pushed himself up and grabbed the empty table. He threw it across the room and yelled. Scared, I scrambled away from him. He crouched on the floor, holding his head between his knees with his arms. "FUCK WHY?!" he screamed.

I had never heard my father swear before.

"D-daddy..." I said nervously. "Daddy my arm hurts."

He came over to me and swore again. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Bella, I am so sorry," he whispered, "I should have protected her."

"Why did you leave her?" I sobbed. "We need to go back..."

"She's dead," he said bitterly, "because of me. Bella I am a fool."

I didn't know what he meant but I didn't want him to explain just yet. I didn't realize how much pain I was in until the adrenaline stopped pumping. Dad was gentle with me. He took out a kit and cleaned my wound, removed the bullet and wrapped it tight.

--

I didn't sleep well. I had a slight fever from the injury. I awoke to my father sleeping next to me, holding me protectively and for the first time that morning I felt truly safe. I didn't want to wake him. I curled up into his warm body and closed my eyes. I felt his calloused hand brush against my temple and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, little one," he whispered.

"I love you too, daddy."

"How do you feel?" he asked, sitting up and grabbing a towel.

"Sick," I answered. He dabbed my forehead with the towel and checked to see if my wound had bled through.

"You have a slight fever," he told me, "probably from shock and blood loss. You'll be weak for a while."

"Dad," I began then I hesitated, "what about mom?"

Dad faltered slightly. He let out a long breath and continued to care for me. I tried to read his eyes, but as usual he managed to mask his thoughts.

"I'll go back for her when it's safe," he said, "right now you are my priority."

I know he didn't mean it, but I felt as though I was a bother. He stood up and took the towel across the room to the sink and washed it. My dad looked very intimidating, square jawed and muscular. He looked like a military man. But he was so soft hearted and warm. Compared to him, my mom was so tiny. I remembered a picture that I had seen of when I was a baby. When I was a newborn I was just a little bigger then one of his hands. He always used to hold me like I was made of glass. It was hard to believe that we were now all each other had.

Dad sat back down and put the damp towel on my forehead. He pulled a quilt up to my chin and smoothed it out. "Things are going to be hard for a while, Bells," he said quietly, "shortly after you fell asleep I called Uncle Billy. He'll take care of you for a while."

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"I have to go away for a while. Into hiding. It's not safe with me," as he said the last part his voice became thicker with tears. With a shaking hand, he cupped my cheek and rested his forehead against mine. "I'll come for you, Bella. I love you very much."

"I love you, daddy," I sobbed. He brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"You know, Uncle Billy is taking you to a farm where you can take care of horses and cows and sheep. When you get there, he promised me that he would take you to get your very own barn cat. How does that sound?"

"I don't wanna leave you," I moaned. Dad kissed me on both cheeks and sighed.

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

There was a knock on the door. Dad stiffened. He waited. There was a special knock that my uncles had. His hand closed over his gun. The special knock came and he let out a sigh of relief. He stood and left the small room to answer it.

"Daddy...don't go!"

He smiled back at me and left anyway.

Through the small crack in the door, I saw three men in black enter with weapons. My feet moved automatically and carried me to the closet. I slid the door open and hurried inside. I had just slid the door almost completely closed when a man in black was kicked into the room. My dad was thrown in after him and the man in black attacked. I bit back a yelp as I saw the man hit my dad in the jaw.

Daddy drew a knife and killed the man, as well as the other two. Another man entered and squared off with my father, as if ready to fight. This man was dressed in grey. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a scar on his cheek. Dad made to attack him but another man dropped down behind him and pulled him back with a cord around his neck. A man in black forced my dad to the ground and kept the cord secure around his neck.

"How the mighty have fallen," the man in grey said smoothly, "really how did you not see that coming?"

I curled up in a ball in the corner of the closet. I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene before me. I recognized the man holding my dad still as my Uncle Phil. One of my dad's dear friends.

"And you, Phil?" Dad asked in a bitter raspy voice.

"I've seen what happens to those who betray the boss, and get caught. I don't want my family to end the same way as yours."

"Which boss?" Dad growled.

"The one that wins," the man in grey replied, "I pay well to those that help me. And with you out of the way the rebellion will fall. I've already dealt with Harry and Billy."

I covered my mouth to keep from making noise. Emotion swept briefly across my father's face. Harry and Billy were his partners in battle before I was born. Harry his best man, and Billy my godfather. What of Billy's family? Sarah? The twins? Jacob? My mind was racing as fast as my heart. Not ten hours ago my life was perfectly intact. Mom was playing checkers with me, dad was on his way home and my uncles were alive and well.

"Now, I believe you have a little darling tagging along with you somewhere," the man in grey said.

"Bella, she was injured in the tunnel," Phil told him.

"Bastard," my father growled.

"Well we'll just have to find her," the other man said. He began to look around the room.

"Please," my father rasped, "please spare her. I'll do anything you ask. Please don't hurt my daughter."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Tell me where your daughter is," the man said with a wide grin.

"I won't betray my child!" Dad cried.

"Fine. Lets see if you will beg for death."

I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my hand over my ears.

The laughter was dying down. I had found a scarf on the floor and I stuffed it in my mouth to stifle any noise I may have made. I could faintly hear what was going on outside. I heard laughter, taunts and cries.

When it was over I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears. I pulled the scarf from my mouth. I crawled over to the crack in the door and saw the man in grey with a few others, including Phil. Dad was lying on the floor with his hands bound behind him. His clothes were ripped and torn, so much so that he was practically naked. He was covered in bruises and blood. Phil kicked him to the ground and stepped on his back.

"Why?" Dad rasped.

"You took the only thing I ever wanted," Phil said, kneeling down, "so I'll take everything from you."

Our eyes met. Dad looked at me and the tears I had been holding back burst from my eyes. Barely moving his lips, he mouthed live. I nodded from my shadowed closet. He closed his eyes, telling me silently to do the same.

"Tell me where Bella is," the man in grey ordered.

"I will die before I betray her," my dad croaked.

"I suppose you will," the man in grey drew his gun and shot my dad in the head. Laughing the men in the room walked out. The man in grey looked towards me. If he saw me, he didn't do anything. I ran out of the closet and to my dad. He looked at me for a moment. I grabbed his hand and his fingers weakly closed around mine. Then he was gone.

I didn't care what happened to me then. I had lost everything. I clawed at the ropes around his wrists. They were soaked with blood and deep in his skin. His hands fell limp. "Daddy," I mumbled, shaking his shoulder. "Daddy wake up!"

Charlie Swan was dead and I knew it. I dropped my head to his shoulder and cried. "Daddy! Daddy please wake up! I'm scared! Daddy please!"

The door opened and someone stumbled in. I bolted into the closet and hid again. I had to stay alive. Daddy wanted me to stay alive. The door slid open. I squeezed my eyes shut. When nothing came, I peered up. There was Billy, bruised and bloody but alive with little Jacob beside him.

TBC

Enjoy and please review! This will be an angsty story. Obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thank you so much to my reviewers!

Chapter 2,

Was I ever happy? Did I ever run around and play with my beloved parents? It seemed like so long ago. Like a dream. Two faces full of love, arms to hold me tight and dry my tears when I cried. I didn't cry anymore. I hadn't for ten years.

Fifteen years since the House of Volterra stole our kingdom. I was twenty one and I could still remember the day King Carlisle was thrown at us as if he were nothing. It used to be so sad for me. How could someone be so heartless? How could someone slaughter a happy family like that? Shatter happiness in it's purest form. I remembered when Alice turned seven. She had a magnificent party and all of the children were invited. On that day I had a terrible flu so I couldn't go. I was sad, but the next day a messenger appeared with a slice of the magnificent cake.

That was when times were good. Now, as I looked out of my window, there was nothing but pain and sadness. It was everywhere. The children ran through the streets with tattered clothes and smudges on their little faces. They never knew the happiness we had under Carlisle Cullen. They would grow up knowing pain and suffering. That's what this world offered them. A part of me was jealous. They didn't know how good things were before. How happy we all were.

I hugged my knees and sighed as I watched them skip happily around. I knew what had been, and I knew what was. Even though he never could control it, the skies seemed brighter when Carlisle ruled. It rained a lot these days. It was cloudy and dreary. Life was pain and that was all there was to it.

This wasn't what my father wanted for me. But because of Volterra we had no choice. I wasn't Bella Swan anymore. She died on that winters night. I didn't smile and laugh, carefree and innocent. I was an assassin now. I worked to destroy the rule Aro and his deranged brothers had over us.

It broke Billy's heart. He half heartedly tried to make me stop. But he knew it was no use. My eyes burned with rage for the regime and more importantly, the man who took my parents away from me.

I stood up and went to my bedroom. I lived in a small apartment downtown. Much to my dislike, Billy lived directly below me. But happily, Jake lived right across the hall. He usually came over to bother me and sometimes I would go and annoy him.

I pulled my shirt off, ignoring the fact that I was now completely topless and I always ran the risk of intrusion by Jacob.

Like now.

"Yo Bells...Jesus!"

"They're called breasts, Jake," I said casually. "Women have them. Some fat noble men have them too."

"Why is it fifty percent of the times I come over here you're doing something to make the little wolf jump into action?"

"I don't see why you worry," I sighed, opening my dresser and grabbing a tank top, "it's not like I ever see when you get one."

"Oh burn," he groaned falling back onto my bed. "At least you weren't giving yourself a...hem...exam."

"God that was one time!" I moaned.

"I should have mounted you right there!"

"You're such a pig," I sighed, pulling the top over my head. "Besides, your _littl_e wolf wouldn't be near enough to satisfy me."

"Wow girl you know how to sting," he sighed. "But seriously, you know they have this invention called the bra right?"

"I'm about as developed as a prepubescent boy," I reminded him, "it's a waste. You have bigger breasts than I do."

"You realize that everybody in the squad has seen your nipples right?"

"You realize that I don't really care because nobody sees me sexually."

"Well duh! You'll cut their head off! Both of them!"

I laughed and changed into sweatpants.

"I liked it when you had long hair," Jacob sighed.

"Well it got in the way," I reminded him, running my fingers loosely through my cropped hair. "Besides, when I do have to go undercover long hair makes it hard to wear wigs."

"That's why you ignore going undercover and just shoot the bastards."

"Or I can seduce them, get info out of them and _then_ shoot them. There is nothing like shooting a noble in the face right after going down on him."

I loved to tease Jacob. I never slept with my prey or done anything remotely sexual with them beyond a kiss on the neck and a breathy request to find a bed. They loved that. Right up until I slit their throat with my knife or lodged a bullet in their empty heads. But for fun, I let him think that I used my body to trap men.

--

Meetings usually proved to be exceedingly dull. Ass numbingly really. I walked with Billy and Jacob into the Nest. Feeling the ground shift ever so slightly I ducked, jumped and rolled as electric shocks shot across the tunnel.

"Show off," Jacob muttered, stepping around them. He missed the last one and yelped. I burst out laughing and Billy did too.

"She may be a show off but at least she isn't getting electrocuted!"

"Help...me..." he moaned.

I grabbed his foot and dragged him into the nest. Then I went to get a Buzz Pill from the first aid kit. A pill specially designed to help with the paralysis from electric shock. "Here."

"Dumbass," Billy mumbled.

"Shut up I forgot!" Jacob grumbled after swallowing the pill.

It was our trap. The shock wasn't enough to kill, just temporarily immobilize. If it's one of our own we give him or her a pill and tease them for a few hours but if it was an enemy...well we'd have a little different kind of fun.

"Way to go Wolf."

"Oh bite me Ripple!" Jacob snapped.

We didn't have names here. We had code names. Jacob's was Wolf (his own lame choice). Mine was Shadow. Billy gave it to me. His was Dark and my father's was Light. It made me happy that he gave much such a good nickname.

"Surely you could teach your little friend how to dodge."

"Ripple if you don't want to lose a couple of teeth I suggest you shut the hell up!" Jacob snapped, standing shakily.

I rolled my eyes and took my seat. Ripple sat across from me. I didn't know how I felt about him. We had been working together for a few years now. He was a skilled assassin, specializing in projectiles and hand to hand, much like myself. Though I had a soft spot for knives. There was something satisfying about sweeping a blade through a patriot's skin.

I didn't know much about where he came from. He just showed up one day while he was running from an MP. Spider, our leader, found him and brought him in. I don't know why his nickname was Ripple. Probably because Bronze and Copper were taken. I called him Red to make him mad. But he said it was because his work caused a "Ripple Effect". Billy said it was because he was a dumbass.

I was more inclined to agree with Billy. More because I didn't know if I liked Ripple or not yet. He was handsome enough. Bronze hair and beautiful green eyes. A slender but muscular build. He wasn't a bulking mass like some of the other members. He was stealthy and strategic, just like Fox.

"Shadow, you're looking tired."

Speak of the devil.

"I didn't sleep well last night," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sitting.

Fox was also one of those that was a little too pretty to be real. But that was to be expected. He was from a noble family and was at one time the betrothed of Alice Cullen. I actually knew quite a bit about him. His name was Jasper Whitlock. He was the only son of Lord and Lady Whitlock. His mother had been close friends with the late queen and when he was three he was betrothed to Alice when she was born. His mother was eternally loyal to the Cullens, unlike his father who joined ranks with the Volturi.

I could relate to him. He, like Jacob and myself, knew what it was like to lose everything so quickly. When his mother was discovered at a protest against the House of Volterra his father locked her away and when she refused to denounce her loyalty to Carlisle and Esme as the true king and queen he killed her. Jasper, who had been thirteen at the time, witnessed it and narrowly escaped death himself when he escaped.

Much to my dislike, he and Ripple were best friends.

"I think he fancies you," Jasper whispered to me.

No need to ask who. There was only a few men in the room with us at the time and two of them were in my adoptive family.

Ripple didn't like me. Ripple wanted to fuck me. I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't feel the same. He had a delicious body. But still, there was something about his emerald eyes that was...enchanting. That was why he was put on assignments where he could dazzle his prey. Not that he ever resorted to that. He didn't like deceiving his targets before killing them if he could avoid it.

Fox had absolutely no problem with it. He was old school like that. Deception before assassination. Because of his upbringing he was very charismatic and could charm anyone, man or woman. Everyone knew that he had died as a boy. Lord Whitlock's tragic loss of his family.

Jasper thirsted for revenge. I could see it in his eyes. When his father flashed on Spider's radar as a threat he would be the first to assassinate him. Just like myself. I was waiting for Spider to say that they found the man in grey or Phil. My father's friend. My mother's friend. One of my uncles. That night flashed quickly through my mind again and my fists clenched.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"Thinking," I mumbled.

He patted my hand. "Don't worry, you'll dance on his grave soon enough."

"Will you dance with me?" I asked, nudging him with my shoulder.

"Haha funny."

I was about to say something else when a pair of huge arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey Wolf," I sighed, leaning against him. "So the paralysis wore off?"

Jasper snorted and Ripple flat out laughed.

"What's so funny?" Spider demanded as he walked in. None of us answered but we stopped laughing immediately.

I respected Spider with everything I had. But he was a heartless bastard and I didn't like him. He didn't like that his squad was overrun by "overly enthusiastic teenagers"

He liked me. I was different than the rest. When he grumbled about being overrun by teenagers I stood and pointed out that he should see himself fortunate. When he asked why I thought so I told him it was because we were all idealistic and convinced that we would never die.

Yes, Spider thought I was amusing and intelligent.

Billy thought I was a smartass that needed to calm down. But I knew that secretly, he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved me as much as he loved his own son (maybe more sometimes). But lately he had been watching me with pained eyes. As if he didn't like what I was doing.

"Alright, alright, alright settle down!" Spider said, taking the head of the table. "All here? Good. Dark, report."

I hated the morning reports. They were so boring. Billy talked about the movements of the nobles and more importantly, the fake royals.

"Aro is holding a ball this weekend," Billy said.

"Let's go bomb the crap out of all of them while they're trapped in the ballroom!" Jacob suggested, banging his fist on the table, "wipe them all out at once!"

"It's too risky," Spider said. "But I like the idea of them all in one place."

"The security will have been increased," Jasper said calmly, "such a large gathering of the heads of state will bring tight security. I can think of a few individuals for sure that will be standing on guard."

"Like?" Jacob growled.

"Demitri for starters, Jane, Alec and Felix, just to name a few. I'm sure you know the danger Jane alone proposes," Jasper said grimly.

"I say we should just bomb the palace," Ember said from down the way. Ah Ember, so young and innocent. Stupid enough to pick that nickname when his real name was Embry, but he was eager and had potential.

"No," Ripple said suddenly, "we don't bomb the palace."

"Why the hell not?" Copper asked.

"Because," he said quietly, "destroying that would be destroying the last scrap we have of King Carlisle. It gives people hope."

"Well said boy," Billy said with a nod.

There was something else in his voice. Something...sad. I didn't care enough to read too deep into it though. It was true, Cullen Palace was all we had left of our beloved rulers. Our true rulers.

"I think we should plan an attack..."

"I disagree," Jasper said standing.

"Fox, I am the leader here."

"Going in will be suicide! If you'll recall King Carlisle had security at his balls too, and he had nothing to fear!"

"Obviously that wasn't the case," Spider growled, "leaving us here."

Ripple stood up suddenly. "We aren't debating the Cullens," he said angrily, "we're discussing if attacking the ball would be suicide. Which it would!"

"They're waiting for an attack," Jasper said loudly. "If we attack them we'll be doing exactly what they want."

"He has a point," Ripple argued. "Aro seems like the type that would be using this party as an excuse."

"Think about it logically," Jasper said, leaning on the table with both hands. He reminded me of a lawyer from old movies. "The Volturi know that we want to kill them. They know that there is a rebellion boiling and they aren't going to take chances. If you go, or send us in there, Spider, our blood will be on your hands. They will slaughter us!"

"Fox, sit down and be quiet. We need to take the offensive. We've been hiding for too long..."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL US!" Jasper yelled, banging his fist on the table.

I had never seen Jasper so riled up before. Nobody had. He was usually so calm and reserved.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Fine then," Jasper growled.

"Spider, we can't do this," Billy said quietly, "Fox is right. If we attack we die. I know you want to take them down. We all do. But we have to be patient."

Spider looked at Billy and backed down. I didn't know much about my leader's personal life beyond that his name was Sam and he was a born leader. Skilled at what he did and highly lethal. But he knew that Billy knew what he was doing. Billy was his right hand. Only a few years older than him.

"I know you want them dead," Billy said in the same quiet voice, "we all do, we have all lost ones that we love to those bastards, for the lucky ones it was only our beloved king and queen. But we must be smart about this. Pick them off when we can, when they stray away from the pack."

"Fine," Sam said, holding his hands up. "You win. I give up."

The meeting continued. Duller after that point. Assassination reports were given and we assessed who was the biggest threat. Pretty boring after watching Jasper scream at Spider.

I glanced over at Ripple. His jaw was hard and his lips a strait line. His eyes were focused on his hands which were clenched tight.

"Ripple, you and Shadow will take this mission."

"Yes sir!" we both said. I eagerly accepted my task, avoiding Billy's eyes. He hated when I accepted assignments.

"Spider I don't think an assignment of that magnitude should be handled by two kids."

"I'm not a kid!" Ripple and I both said at the same time.

"Fine," Same sighed, "Wolf you go with them."

Jacob and I grinned at each other and Billy closed his eyes, mentally counting to ten. I knew for a fact that he hated the lifestyle his son chose. Especially since he used to have a say in the matter. But Jake was an adult now, and legally able to do whatever he pleased. I had always been the exception. While Jacob had lost his mother and sisters, I had lost everything. Betrayed by the man I looked up to as another father. He knew that talking me out of my revenge was useless. I would find the man in grey, and I would find Phil. I would kill them both.

I felt Jasper's gentle hand on mine. I wasn't going to lie. I used to have a monster crush on him. But now, he was my brother and one of my best friends. He always knew when I was upset or riled up. Jake, on my other side squeezed my hand. He was excited about the mission.

Ripple on the other hand, was rolling his eyes at my immature friend.

TBC

Enjoy and please review! I hope the code names aren't throwing anyone off too badly. I just can't imagine a rebellion squad that would use actual names. For the most part the squad is made up of the pack because let's face it...it works. I'm having fun with them!

To help out here are the code names so far as Bella knows them:

Shadow - Bella Swan

Dark - Billy Black

Wolf - Jacob Black

Light - Charlie Swan

Fox - Jasper Whitlock

Spider - Sam Uley

Copper - Quil Ateara (or however the hell you spell it)

Ember - Embry (don't kill me I don't know his last name!)


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 3,

That night I had a dream about my parents. Charlie playing with me. Lifting me high into the sky and twirling. He laughed and hugged me close.

"Mama!" I said happily, reaching back to my mother. She came to me instantly and kissed my cheek. She took me into her arms and we spun around in the tall grass outside of the country house. Her sun-dress fluttered in the wind and I giggled. She lifted me into the air. I giggled and smiled. I closed my eyes and took in the feel of the warm sun. When I opened them again Renee was gone. I was floating. The world around me deteriorated. I saw the charred faces of the Cullens, the bloody and battered body of my father, my mother's neck half severed from the bullet. Harry was next to them, just as broken. A hole in his head from the bullet that killed him. Phil was laughing behind me. Ripple drew me near. His bronze hair was stained with blood and his emerald eyes bore into mine.

"Don't look at them," he warned. I looked back at they came at me.

I awoke with a scream. There was blood on my hands! Blood! On my hands!

"JAKE! JAKE!"

"Bells what's wrong?" Jake asked in a terrified voice. He took me by my wrists.

"My hands..."

"Yeah that's generally what happens when you attack me in your sleep," he grumbled.

"I attacked..."

"You were muttering and it woke me up. Sorry I crashed before the movie was over. I tried to shake you awake but you grabbed my arms so tight your nails dug in! Good lord woman!"

I drew my knees to my chest.

"Bella!"

"She's fine," Jacob said. Billy wasn't convinced. He came in anyway, I heard his heavy footsteps on the wood.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Bad dream," I mumbled. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I hurt you Jake."

"No big, just a few claw marks."

I stood without a word and grabbed my shoes.

"Bella..."

"I need to get out of here for a while," I said, "I'm just going for a walk, no big deal."

"Alright," Billy sighed, "be safe."

"I will," I promised.

--

It was midnight. The sky above me was thick purple and blue. I couldn't see the stars anymore. The city lights were too bright. I walked down the wet sidewalk. Down the way I saw a few men walking. As they walked under a street lamp I could see their uniforms. Military Police. I hated them. Their job was to enforce peace...when they felt like it. They saw me. I wasn't doing anything illegal. There was no way they noticed the knife I tucked away.

I turned down an ally just to make sure. I wasn't too surprised when they followed me. I kept my walk calm and collected. If I was going to get caught...well...I needed to vent anyway. But still, I didn't like killing when it wasn't deserved, and technically they didn't do anything to my knowledge yet.

"Hey beautiful, do you need an escort?" one asked.

My finger twitched towards my knife. They were close. Almost directly behind me. Their walk had increased after I turned. They smelled like tobacco and gunpowder.

"No thank you," I said, "I live just over here."

"The streets are a dangerous place for a little thing like you," one of them said with a grin. I kept walking. Suddenly I was stopped. He grabbed my shoulder hard and pushed me into the brick. He spun me around and grinned.

"I asked if you needed an escort," he said, "now you need to say yes."

"Damn she's a flat thing."

"Pussy is pussy," the first man said with a shrug. "Mm I can pay you if you want. Buy something nice for yourself."

"Generous, but I'll pass."

"Smart little thing isn't she?"

"Smarter than you it seems," I sighed. My fingers flicked back and drew the knife from my back pocket. I tore it through his throat quickly and before his partner had time to react he was up against the wall with my knife against his throat. "How many guards will Aro have at his ball?" I asked.

"I-I don't know!"

"You're probably right," I sighed. "But hell, it was worth a shot."

He died quickly. I grabbed his coat and cleaned my knife off before heading down the ally with my hands in my pockets. I briefly wondered when killing had become so easy that it was like breathing. My first kill hadn't been like that.

No, my first kill had been scary. I was thirteen. It was a rainy day and I was on my way home from school. It was much like this. An MP got a little too excited and pinned me.

"Don't cry little girl," he murmured as he brushed his hand over my chest. "Such a beautiful thing."

He played with my long hair. The ally was dark and even if it wasn't nobody would have cared. In this cold unfeeling city, nobody helped anybody. He slid his hand under my skirt and his fingers danced against me through my panties. I remember being so scared. Realizing that he was going to rape and then probably kill me. I would never see Billy or Jacob again. I was going to die.

It happened so fast. In a panic I grabbed his gun and shot him in the face. I ran home and cried to Billy. He had panicked and disposed of the gun before I could totally break down. I cried for days.

I laughed softly at the memory. The sound died quickly as I heard footsteps. I stopped to check my pockets. A simple ruse. I pulled a piece of scrap paper out and pretended to look around like I was lost. The footsteps stopped too. When I continued, so did they.

Great. Just what a needed, a freaking hit! I tore down the street and into the alley way. This one led into a square fenced area. Fortunately, I was followed. This told me one crucial thing about my enemy as she appeared.

She had no idea what the hell she was doing. This was going to be easy. I jumped into the air and came down hard on her back.

"My god you could have at least given me a challenge," I sighed. "Now who sent you?"

I will give her this, she played dirty. I realized this as her knee dug into my crotch. I hissed in pain and she threw me off. She lunged at me. Wait lunged? Seriously?! She crashed into me and we fell. She swung at my face and I moved my head, laughing as her hand smashed into the pavement.

I kicked her up and pounced on her, pinning her palms with my knees and sitting firmly on her stomach. I locked my core and kept my balance. I held my knife against her temple.

"Do you think I can stab through bone?" I growled. "Now be a good girl and answer my questions."

She screamed loudly into the night. I nearly fell off in my confusion. She was expecting help?! Seriously!? Who the hell would...

Something hit me. Something sharp. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of my side. What the hell?! An arrow?! I grabbed my would be assassin's gun and fired back at the man a little ahead of me. Dead on shot. Then I turned back to her.

"I'll have to introduce you to my friends," I growled. I hit her with the butt of the gun and rolled off of her. Okay. Now the arrow was starting to hurt. But still, an arrow?! I took out my cell and called Spider.

"Spider, Shadow. I've been hit. More of an annoyance than anything. I'm a few blocks from home on Wood street."

After I hung up with Spider I had to wait. He would be here within a few minutes. I didn't dare call Billy. That was the last thing the old man needed.

But unfortunately, I didn't have a say in the matter. Spider showed up with Billy, Katz and, much to my irritation, Ripple.

"Well well what have we here," Spider sighed looking at me.

"She's still alive," I said nodding towards her.

"We'll have her examined. But in the mean time, what in gods name happened to you?"

"I was walking, she attacked me and while I was busy with her she screamed and because of that I couldn't hear his footsteps and well he shot me," I sighed.

"With an arrow! Classic!" Ripple laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

"Move aside, move aside," Katz sighed. She was the doctor and quite good at what she did. I looked at the three deep scars on her face. She smiled at me and told me to lay back. I didn't know much about her as a person beyond her name was Emily and she had a thing for Sam. But surely our noble leader wouldn't be banging our doctor.

But he totally was. Billy hated it. He said it was unprofessional.

Without warning, Katz ripped my shirt open to get to the wound. Ripple whistled.

"Billy! Hit him!"

"Ow!" Ripple whined as Billy slapped him upside the head.

"I'll need my kit for this one," she sighed, "only you, Shadow, only you."

"Oh how the hell was I supposed to know he would come at me with a freaking arrow!"

"You are to be prepared for anything and everything," Billy reminded me grimly.

"What did I miss...hey Shadow you have an arrow in your stomach."

"Thank you, Wolf, I had no idea," I growled. "Katz can you please get this thing out of me?!"

"Let's get you back," she sighed, "can someone grab the girl?"

--

Emily laid me down on the cold steel table in our mini hospital. The underground Nest had everything! I was completely topless and Ripple kept making cat calls at me.

"BILLY!" I whined loudly.

Billy slapped Ripple upside the head again.

"Dude! Stop!"

"Well stop eye raping her and I'll stop!"

Ripple grumbled something and ducked as Billy swung at him again. Emily rolled her eyes and went back to focusing on me.

"Spider, please tell everyone that the patriots are using arrows," she said, "it looks like they weren't aiming to kill, but to incapacitate. Someone wanted you, hon."

"Who'd want her?" Jake asked, leaning against he table.

"Please back away from the table, thank you," she said calmly.

"We'll get Payne in here soon to ask some questions," Spider said.

I grinned, satisfied. Payne was the head of our...communications department. Payne was good at her job. She was creative.

"Okay now I'm going to take this out on the count of three. Please relax."

"Yeah, right," I muttered.

"One..."

"OW!" I shrieked as she ripped it out. My yells startled our hostage out of unconsciousness. Ripple turned to look at her.

"You should see what we do to people who aren't on our side," he said with a grin.

"YOU SAID THREE!"

"I lied," Katz said with a happy shrug. Stupid Emily. She pushed me back down as I had bolted up in pain. She got some rubbing alcohol and rubbed it around my wound, stinging like hell. Ripple was biting back laughter and I shot a glare at him. "You'll have to stay inactive for a few days to get some rest."

"Three days," Spider said, "will that be enough? She has a mission."

"It's up to you and her really," Emily said with a shrug. "I mean if you want her bleeding all over the place be my guest."

"Aw we're used to Shadow bleeding all over the place on important missions," Ripple said with a shrug. I grabbed the arrow and hurled it at him, satisfied with it hit him in the head. "That hurt!"

"You deserved it," Billy said, slapping him upside the head. I giggled.

"Is my pain but mere entertainment to you?" He demanded. I nodded.

"Very much!"

"I hate you all!"

"No assassinations, please, Spider. The arrow was pretty shallow, I've seen much worse. It hit mostly in her side."

"It hit her fat roll," Jake said.

"Jake I will kill you one of these days!" I promised. I looked down at my side. I hadn't really realized where exactly I was hit until now. It was actually really not that bad. Hurt like hell but it was going to be fine. And, unfortunately, Jake was right. I was hit in what little fat I had on my sides. I would be fine, and no doubt Spider would want me to be of use to him.

--

Payne arrived early the next morning. Her name was Leah and she was very good at what she did. Much like me she had a horrible past and that hardened her heart. She and her brother, Seth, survived an MP attack on their family when their parents refused to denounce their loyalty to King Carlisle. She was Uncle Harry's niece and her family's death was a direct result of Phil betraying everyone. She didn't know that and I was going to keep it that way. All of her rage was focused on the Volturi.

She came in that morning in a fairly good mood carrying her supplies. She sat in a wooden chair across from the girl we had captured, waiting for her to awaken. When she did finally open her eyes Leah smiled.

"Hello, my name is Payne. Guess what I do."

She grabbed the girl and took her into the back just as Emily came in with new bandages for me. She was wrapping my body again when I heard the girl screaming. Now that I wasn't as mad as before, I did feel kinda bad for her.

Kinda.

"How are we feeling this fine morning?" Billy asked, walking in.

"Miserable!"

"Good to hear it. That'll teach you to be more careful."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Where's Wolf?"

"Off stalking humans," Billy said sitting. "Spider sent him out on a small spying mission while you were asleep."

"I'm feeling much better, I think I should go meet him."

"Nope, sit back down young lady you aren't going anywhere."

I grumbled something about being fine and Billy chuckled. We both looked over as Leah came back out.

"You!" She said pointing at me.

"Don't hurt me I'm injured!"

"You just got injured by the biggest wuss in the biz! Way to go Shadow! She cracked when she saw my baby!"

Her baby was her drill. Knowing where she put it would make me freak out too.

"You kids and your high tech devices," Billy mumbled, "back in my day we used old school methods. Whips and hot irons."

"That was a great story grandpa," Leah said, "anyway she was sent to find you, Shadow, and bring you in. James sent her."

"James?" Spider asked.

"James Donovan yes," Leah said.

"What in the world would he want with her?" Billy demanded.

"He didn't say," Leah sighed, "and unfortunately I believe her. Her skills were so horrible that she was nothing more than a scout at best. I think he was more trying to find you than anything. I don't know if he really counted on actually getting you."

"She could have been lying about not knowing anything," Spider reminded her.

"She could have been," Leah agreed, "but nobody pisses themselves like that if they're telling a lie. She honestly had no idea what she was getting into."

"Is she still alive?"

"Until you decide otherwise," Leah said with a shrug. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to torment Shadow on getting her ass kicked by the biggest pussy!"

"Oh shut up it was an ambush!" I defended loudly.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart," Ripple said from a nearby chair, not looking up from the paper.

"Ripple I swear to god I will kill you myself one of these days," I growled.

He blew me a kiss. The arrogant prick!

"Spider! Spider! Big news!' Jacob said as he came in.

"What is it?" Spider asked.

"A whisper in the wind. It's about the Cullens!"

We all looked up at him. Even Ripple. Or rather, especially Ripple.

"I overheard there will be a meeting tonight. They discovered something about the family."

"Like what?" Spider asked.

"I don't know, Aro looked livid when it was brought up. This is something he doesn't want to get out. Something big."

"Where is the meeting?"

"The country home," Jacob said, "Aro will be there with minimal guard most likely."

"Nobody knows that he's going out there," Spider said with a grin, "we need spies first and foremost. Who else will be there?"

"Donovan, for sure," Jacob said, "Jane, because Aro rarely goes anywhere without her."

"Let me go," I said suddenly.

"Shadow..."

"She is well enough," Emily said, "the wound wasn't major."

I shot a thankful look towards Emily. She was one of the few that knew my past and what it would mean to me to be able to kill him.

"I'm going," Ripple said standing.

"I'll go as well," Jasper said from the corner. I had no idea he was even there!

"Very well," Spider said, "Fox, Shadow and Ripple. You leave in two mintes."

--

It felt weird being in the country house that had once belonged to Carlisle and his family. It was beautiful here. The sun was setting, casting a golden ray of light over everything. We were in the basement. The weirdest part was how there was so much stuff there, and it used to belong to the Cullens. Cribs and baby toys. Boxes upon boxes of clothes. They had been packed by Esme, I could tell by her delicate handwriting.

Ripple was distracted. We didn't touch anything. No signs that we were here. Our breaths caught in our chests as we went into a small hallway and saw a massive portrait.

"I had almost forgotten what he looked like," Jasper murmured.

We looked up into the kind blue eyes of our ruler. To show our respect, we bowed. He was always our true king and he always would be. We would never be subjects to the House of Volterra. I looked around. Only Jasper was standing beside me. Ripple was a ways away from us, tucking something into his pocket.

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "We should get into hiding. They'll probably meet upstairs."

Jasper eyed him suspiciously but nodded and went upstairs. I walked up to Ripple and held out my hand. He gave me a look before turning and going off himself. I rolled my eyes. I had several ideas of what he took but this wasn't the time. He was annoying.

--

We had just managed to hide before Aro stormed in. We were just under the floor in a little crawl space. Whatever brought Aro here gave him paranoia enough to bring it down into the basement. I heard him above me, his footsteps were heavy.

"You had better be sure," he growled. "How can you prove it?"

"DNA testing, sir," James said.

Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I didn't realize how tense I was, seeing him. Seeing the man that killed my father. I sat on the dirt floor and hugged my knees, listening hard and trying to keep my hands from punching through the floor and attacking James.

"Do we have that?" Aro asked.

"I am willing to bet anything that the youngest prince is still alive," James said angrily, "perhaps more."

"More?" Aro asked. "I saw the bodies myself and..."

"Carlisle was smart," James reminded him grimly, "he knew something was going to happen. Would the possibility of a double or two really be so strange?"

"I tested Cullen's body myself and nothing was off."

"Did you test each of them?"

"The children were all there and they were all burned. Poisoned as well for good measure."

"Poison?" James asked.

"Yes," Aro said with a twisted smile, "to ensure they wouldn't escape."

"Then what was the point of the fire?"

"I have a flair for the dramatic," Aro snapped, "tell me what you know!"

Ripple shifted next to me. His fists were clenched.

"For sure the Cullen boy is still alive," James said quietly, "the youngest, Edwin was it?"

"Edward," Aro corrected. "The body was so blackened..."

"Nobody could recognize him," James finished. "Carlisle protected the boy. Here's the proof."

"This doesn't get out," Aro snarled. "If people learn that one of the Cullens is alive there will be chaos."

"The boy could be dead somewhere else for all we know..."

"Or he could be plotting his revenge!"

"Regardless, we need to have him found and..."

"Enough," Aro snapped, "we can't just go around searching for him. We have no idea who we are looking for."

"So you're just going to let him live?"

"Heavens no. The Cullen boy will die and I will be the one to kill him. Does anybody else know?"

"Your brothers sir," James said.

"Organize a team to quietly find him. That is all."

Aro swept out of the room. James soon followed. Jasper was watching them through the cracks in the floor but I was watching Ripple. His palms were bleeding from clenching them so tightly.

TBC

Please review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I don't own it.

Thank you to my reviewers! Sorry it took so long to update. I've had writers block on almost everything. T-T

Chapter 4,

"I swear to god Fox if you are kidding me I will kill you myself!" Spider cried.

"No sir, James told Aro that Edward Cullen is alive!"

Spider looked so happy he could burst. "Do you know what this means?! If people find out..."

"I don't think we should tell anyone just yet," I said.

"Why not?"

"To give them hope only to have it taken away. Aro has his finest men on the case. If we tell people that a Cullen is alive they'll expect him to take back the house..."

"Which he probably will..."

"And what if he's found by them first?" I asked. "They'll slaughter him and then the people will realize how much power the Volturi has."

"What if we find prince Edward and keep him safe ourselves?" Jake asked. "He might even want to help us take down Aro and his family. I know I would! Hell if that bastard took my entire family from me..."

"It don't think we are to assume what he wants," Ripple said, "revenge might not be what he wants."

"Are you kidding! I lost my mom and sisters to some sick bastard and I would love nothing more than to pay him a little visit!"

"Calm down," Billy said, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "We aren't going to discuss what the prince wants or doesn't want. We need a course of action."

I noticed that Ripple stood up and walked out of the room. Spider made a move towards him but he didn't do more than that. After thinking it over he stopped. Ripple wasn't going too far anyway, just into the other room. I saw him through the crack in the door. He put his face in his hands.

--

"So what do you make of the situation?" I asked after the meeting. Ripple sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know," he said, "I think it's a lie."

"So you don't think Edward Cullen is alive?"

"Nope," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"How old was he when the House of Cullen was destroyed?"

"About ten or so," I answered.

"And do you think that a ten or so child could really escape Volturi's army?"

"I think a ten or so child did," I said hotly, "I think he's alive and waiting to take his place."

"What do you know?" Ripple growled. He pushed me aside and walked out.

If he wasn't so freaking hot I'd hate him completely!

--

I think Spider knows when I don't want to be around someone, and it is precisely that instinct that keeps him joyful. He proved it as he assigned Ripple and I to the same assignment.

"Have fun," Jake said the morning we left.

Yeah. Fun. Killing runners was always fun. A regular blast. I hated my job.

--

We didn't learn much about our target beyond where she was going. Gender never bothered me like it did Billy. He didn't believe in hitting a woman unless it was someone like Aro's little freak, Jane. Or Leah when she was being an asswipe, but even with her it wasn't hard, more like a playful thing. That was probably why he wasn't assigned on this one.

Grey was a few years older than I was. That was the problem with this job. It didn't allow for anything else. You could leave, sure, but only with permission or dismissal. I would be trapped in this business until the revolution was complete or until I died. I knew too much. I was a skilled assassin and I knew a lot of the cell's secrets.

Just like dad.

"You ready for this?" Ripple asked as we walked down the street to Grey's apartment.

"You always ask dumb questions?" I sighed.

We were working with someone else from another cell. A friendly cell. Her name was, Tanya, code name, Denali and she was vicious. She was recently sent over to our cell when she had to change her location. I didn't like her very much. We jokingly broke assassins into two main groups. The wolves and the vampires. I was a vampire and so was Ripple. It simply dealt with how we killed. Tanya was a vamp too. We were careful about our kills. Leave no blood, no evidence. Even if we were making a point with our assassinations, it was a bullet to the heart or the throat (or a slash across the neck when it came to Ripple who had a thing for knives). Quick and clean, as if they were killed by a shadow.

The wolf style was a bit more...messy. The room torn to shreds, the victim in question had the shit beaten out of them before death and it was usually bloody. Jake was a wolf. He liked to rough them up before killing them.

Which is why he was made a spy. He was a sneaky little thing.

"Ah, Ripple, we meet again," she purred.

She slept with him. Skank. Tanya too.

"When you two are finished flirting we have a job to do," I sighed.

"Aw, is Shadow jealous?" Ripple teased, tugging on my hair lightly. I slapped his hand away.

"Oh grow up you jackass!"

"Don't worry, I still hold a special place in my heart for you."

"You're exhausting," I sighed, pulling a clip of bullets from my bag and tucking it into the pouch I kept on my thigh. I put a knife in there as well and another small blade on the inside of my boot. It was a warm night. I was glad I wore my tank top instead of the long sleeves Billy suggested (something about exposing my breasts and being whorish). Tanya was in jeans. I hated jeans on missions. But whatever works I guess.

"Let's go," Tanya said. We walked into the apartment building and up the stairs. Room 201. We didn't waste time. We kicked the door down and went in.

Nobody was there. We figured as much. The living room was bare but there had been signs of a quick escape. My mind flashed back to my own escape with my parents. How the house must have looked. I shook my head and crept down the hall. Jake was one of the spies watching the area. He would have alerted us if she made a run for it.

"She isn't here," Ripple said.

No. She was here. She was hiding. Tanya checked the bedroom and covered Ripple as he checked the bathroom. I looked around. My heart was pumping. I didn't know why. Adrenaline perhaps? Maybe deep down I knew something was going to pop at me with guns blazing. With Tanya keeping a cover on me I slowly reached for the closet door. I grabbed the cold knob. Was she hiding inside with a gun waiting?

I opened the door. Something grabbed my shoulder. I yelped and the door flew open. It was empty. I whirled around and punched Ripple in the jaw.

"Stupid jerk!"

"Damn girl ow!"

"Be glad it was just my fist," I growled, pushing him into the wall and storming past.

"She can't have gotten far," I said. I hesitated. What was below this apartment? I remembered seeing it. A janitors closet was right below us. Or maybe something else, but I know for sure it wasn't an apartment. I jerked my head and we ran from the room, down the stairs and to the room directly under hers. An escape route.

We opened the door and sure enough there was a hole in the bottom. I jumped down and turned on my flashlight. I heard her running. We ran after her.

It was hard for me to breathe. I told myself that she was a traitor and needed to be killed for the sake of the revolution. Tanya fired two shots and we heard a cry. She wasn't hit, just knocked back or something. We came to her. She was at the end of the long tunnel. The ladder she was climbing had been broken by Tanya's shots.

I pulled my gun and prepared to fire. But then I saw it. Her reason for escape.

"Shadow! Come on!"

I froze as I looked into her terrified eyes. She was holding a gun at me but her hand was shaking ever so slightly. She was calm and collected, crouched on the ground. She didn't have amo. She was hoping that she could make us back down. We wouldn't. Her reason held her tight with little hands. Her daughter looked at me with scared brown eyes.

"Shadow! What are you waiting for!"

I saw my father looking back at me. Holding a little girl. Everything he had left. He was willing to give his life to save me. But I was as cold as ice. I killed no matter who it was.

But the little pair of brown eyes bore into me. I was locked in my stance.

"Please," Grey murmured, "please just let me go. You can come with me, just let me take her to a safe place and then you can take me back and do whatever. Please, Shadow! She's my baby!"

"Enough," Tanya growled. She grabbed my shoulder, threw me down and put her gun to Grey's head, "you knew your punishment."

It was over. The little girl screamed and Grey fell. I saw my father in my mind. Taking his last breath and I was crying over him.

"Send for a cleanup," Tanya said into her phone. "In a tunnel under her apartment."

She snapped the phone shut.

"Mama? Mama wake up!"

_"Daddy! Daddy don't leave me!"_

The girl couldn't have been more than a few years old. She was crying.

"Let's go," Ripple said quietly.

"We have to clean up first," Tanya said. She pointed her gun at the little girl. I wouldn't allow that. I pointed mine at her.

"Pull that trigger and I'll blow your fucking brains out," I snarled.

"Shadow!"

"Our mission is done. We don't kill children for the fun of it."

"Spider will agree with me," Tanya said, "and he'll have you punished for this."

"She's a child," I snapped, "she hasn't done anything wrong."

Tanya looked me over. Wondering if she could take me. She lowered her gun and I did as well.

"What are we going to do?" Ripple asked.

I knelt down and reached for the girl. She nervously came to me and I picked her up. "We're going. We'll figure something out. But we can't just leave her here."

"Aw, the ice queen does have a heart," Ripple cooed.

I hit him again.

TBC

Review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

_**WARING: GRAPHIC SEX**_

Chapter 5,

Spider hit me across the face. I kept steel eyes on him. My jaw locked and I prepared for whatever he was going to throw at me. I saw Ripple shift towards me when he hit me but he knew to stay still.

"What is the matter with you?" He demanded.

I didn't say a word. I didn't have to explain myself to him. Billy grabbed my hand and pulled me aside.

"Well?" He demanded.

"I don't need this from you too," I growled, yanking my hand free and leaving the nest completely.

--

I was to keep an eye on the child. Billy's idea no doubt, anything to keep me home. Jake thought she was the cutest thing in the world and insisted on playing with her.

"And what is your name cutie pie?" he asked.

"Renesmee," she answered.

"How old are you?" Jake asked. She held up three fingers.

I had to admit she was a little cute. Long bronze ringlets and dark brown eyes. She looked up at me. I wonder what she was thinking. I almost killed her mother but I didn't. Would she be old enough to understand that? Did I even care?

"So what happened?" Billy asked as he came into the living room.

"I saw my dad," I said quietly, "in her eyes I saw him. How he must have looked when they were going to kill me. She was running for her child."

"That was something your father learned too late," Billy said, "you can't be an assassin and expect to have a family. Too risky."

He was talking from experience. He looked sadly at his son who chose to ignore the conversation and play with Renesmee.

"Why did he go back to that life then?" I asked. "He quit his job with Carlisle when I was born so why..."

"To secure a future for you," Billy said, "the same reason I fought. I didn't want my children knowing only pain."

"And yet here we are," Jake sighed standing. Renesmee looked up at him and watched him leave. Billy sighed and followed.

I was left alone with the toddler. Crap.

She didn't talk to me. She crawled across the floor, not bothering to stand and walk, and stopped before me. She wouldn't remember the night her mother died. She was lucky. Well, about as lucky as an orphan can be. Every day I remembered the way my mother looked as she died and the way my father begged me to live on. I had never hesitated before. Never locked up and froze completely. What if Grey had been armed? I would have died. She would have shot me dead without a second thought, just so she could protect her child.

I suppose my maternal instincts weren't completely dead. I could understand her motives. Renesmee was still looking at me. Wondering who I was perhaps. I carried her into the bedroom where I tucked her in under the sheets and wished her pleasant dreams.

"I'm heading out," I said to Billy. "I'm going to go sleep for a few days."

"Alright, call me when you rise from the dead," he said dully, turning the page of his paper. "Is she sleeping here?"

"Mmhm. Ripple and I are meeting tonight about something so I can't watch her."

"You two behave," Billy sighed, "don't kill him."

"Yeah right," I snorted. I went upstairs and Ripple was waiting outside my door. "How the hell did you find my place?"

"Followed you," he said with a shrug. He jumped up. "So what are you going to do with the kid?"

"Put her up for adoption I suppose," I guessed as I walked in. He took a seat in one of the chairs near the window. "Why are you so interested?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug, "I just think it's really cool how you just stood up for her like that."

"What was I supposed to do? Just let her kill the kid?"

Ripple smiled at me. God he was beautiful. He looked perfect. His shirt was hanging open. A loosely buttoned white one. I saw a small dusting of bronze hair. I had seen him without a shirt before. He was a masterpiece.

"What's your real name?" I asked.

"Now why in the world should I tell you that?" he asked.

"Just wondering," I answered, leaning against the wall. He grinned at me.

"You could be a spy for all I know."

"It's embarrassing isn't it," I teased.

"I think my father was insane when he picked it," Ripple agreed. I approached him and rested my hands on the arms of the chair. I leaned in closer. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I just do," I said.

"Personal policy?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Let me guess, you don't kiss boys you don't know."

"Precisely," I continued. Watching the subtle pink in his cheeks made it all worth it. I had no idea that the plan would actually backfire and his lips would press against mine. But it did and they did. His warm and soft lips crashed against mine and his hand locked around my hair, holding my head firm against his. I found that I didn't push him away. No. I grabbed him by the neck and held him. He took my other hand and held it tight. He pushed up from the chair and I crashed against the wall. His mouth left mine and left a hot wet trail down my jaw. He squeezed my hands and when I tried to move he held them tighter at my sides against the wall.

"How is it fair?" he asked me as he sucked on my shoulder, he bit the flesh he had just sucked on and I let out a soft hiss. "Hm? I tell you mine and you remain the mysterious Shadow."

God he was hard against me. He pressed his body against mine and grinned. I struggled to free my hands and he let them go. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me fully again. I knew it. Ripple wanted to fuck me.

What surprised me was that I wanted him to. I wanted him to throw me over the bed and have his way with me. I didn't want him to kiss me and love me. I wanted raw primal sex. No strings.

He seemed to be along the same wave length because he pulled my shirt up and hitched it around my collarbone. He kissed my breasts and massaged one with one skilled hand. When he started sucking on my nipple I gasped. He bit me hard and I cried out but it wasn't in pain. I guess I was a masochist and I was willing to bet everything I had that he was a sadist.

"What do you want?" he asked, licking my other nipple. I didn't answer. He came up and looked me deep in my eyes. He rubbed his pelvis against mine and I moaned. His hand reached down and his fingers dipped into me. I gasped and moaned. I was beyond words. He held my eyes as he fingered me. His fingers danced on my clit, tickling it just right. I was going to cum in his hand. I could feel it. That had never happened before. Touching had never been enough before.

I wouldn't beg though. I had my pride to think about. Though I think pride went out the window when he made me cum in his hand. He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose. He pulled out of me and his fingers were practically dripping. He chuckled again and licked the tip of one.

"I get that a lot, but never quite so much. It seems I excite you more than you'd care to admit, Shadow."

I felt weak in the knees. He kissed me again. His penis continued to brush against me.

"What is your name?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Guess," he said, "if you guess right," he tapped his hips sharply against mine. The contact sent a jolt up my spine. "I'll give you want you want."

"Give me a hint," I demanded.

"I don't think you're in any state to demand anything," he laughed. Then he pushed me to the ground and pounced. He took my shorts off and spread my legs. He took off my panties and they were indeed soaked.

"What does it start with?" I asked in a breathy voice that was meant to be firmer than it was.

"It's one of the first five letters," he said. His breath tickled the skin on my thigh. He kissed it not a breath later.

"A?"

"Nope."

"B?"

"Nope."

"C?"

"Nope."

"E?"

He flicked his tongue over my opening. So it began with E.

"Evan?"

He didn't say anything. I took it as a no. He licked me. He was going to be the death of me!

"Elijiah? Edwin? Ethan? Um...oh...oh god..."

My clit was in between his teeth and begin teased by his tongue. My own felt like lead in my mouth.

"Keep trying," he whispered.

"Uh...nnn..."

My head was foggy. I was on the floor being orally violated by Ripple's expert tongue. He must have sensed that I wasn't going to say anything else, or he was too horny because he pulled his pants off and pushed into me.

I saw fireworks. He filled me completely and when he moved! His breathing was ragged and strained but he was grinning at me. He thrust strongly into me and when I felt my climax come again I gripped his shoulders. He held off, waiting for me to clench around him over and over again before releasing himself. He collapsed ontop of me and kissed my cheek.

"Edward," he murmured, "my name is Edward."

"Mmm that is embarrassing," I agreed. He chuckled in my ear and rolled off of me. I was a little sad to feel his weight lift. There was something about it that I enjoyed.

"Well that was fun," he said, standing and tossing my clothes to me, "we should do it again sometime."

"What did you want to see me about anyway?" I asked. He looked back at me puzzled. "You said you needed to meet with me in private."

"Well I wasn't going to seduce you in public," he said with a crooked smile. I felt my blood boil. He tricked me just so I would have sex with him! That little bastard!

"So this was just so you could seduce me?!" I cried.

"Did you complain?" he asked, fastening his jeans, "Besides, if I recall you started it. I merely gave you what I know you wanted."

"You are infuriating!" I seethed. He laughed and came up to me. He lightly kissed my cheek and chuckled softly in my ear.

"You're so cute when you're seething," he murmured. "Don't lose that spark."

I'll show him a spark. He left without another word. Ripple...Edward...was a pain in my ass!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

DC: I don't own it

thank you to my reviewers

Sorry it took so long to update! I haven't felt the inspiration to write this one in a while. So from here on there will be a lot more sexual stuff. Most of it is Edward and Bella.

Chapter 6,

I hated Edward with a passion but damn he was amazing in bed. Unfortunately he knew it. He really knew it. He also knew how I felt about him. While I didn't love him by any means or even really like him, I was so in lust with him. He knew that all too well.

I wasn't complaining when he was in my apartment. Or when he threw me up against my door and kissed me. His tongue was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted, and even more talented. He held me tight against his body and let me feel the erection that was waiting for me.

"Beg for it Bella," he ordered in a husky growl as he ground his hips against mine.

"Never," I growled grabbing a fist full of hair and crashing his mouth back against mine. I could taste the blood on my tongue. His blood tasted metallic but sweet in a way. I had always been surrounded by the smell of blood, it was no wonder I grew to feel comfort from it. I never dreamed that it would be arousing but oh it was. There was nothing soft and frilly about me and I was going to make damn sure he knew it.

"Oh no little girl," he purred, "you keep forgetting that I run the show here."

He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, pressing my chest against the wall.

"Oh no," he murmured kissing my neck and sucking on it. "You get a delicious twisted pleasure out of being dominated."

"Fuck you Edward," I snarled. I hated him! That egotistical prick! But oh god his was against my butt.

"Oh no," he murmured again. He ripped my shorts down with one hand. His hand slipped up my shirt and brought it up around my collarbone. "Fuck you."

He thrust into me and I screamed. The burning felt so good. I was a masochistic lion. Each of his thrusts were powerful and sharp. I was sure I had to be bleeding. But then again I had been thinking about him since the meeting was dismissed. I was probably plenty wet. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back.

Oh fuck I was a masochist! I wanted him to hurt me! That couldn't have been normal. But then again what about me was normal? God I could just imagine my parents cringing in horror in the afterlife.

"Say it Bella," he growled bringing me sharply back to earth, "beg me."

"I'd rather never have sex again than beg you for anything," I snapped. Edward laughed and slowed his movements. Only his tip was in me and he was moving ever so slightly to never fill me completely and to never touch my clit. He kept this torture up. I felt like I was so close I was going to explode. God he must masturbate a lot. That's the only way he could have this kind of stamina and control over his orgasms.

I need to masturbate more. Build my tolerance. Keep from getting into this situation. He was teasing me. I hated him! Him and his ego!

"Beg me," Edward ordered. I bit my lip and the smallest of moans bubbled out of my throat. I felt his grin against my neck. He pulled out and turned me around. He held my hands above my head and smiled. "What was that?"

I bit my lip harder. I wasn't going to beg him. He licked my lip with the tip of his tongue.

"Careful, you'll get yourself a hole. Now baby what do you say?"

"You may as well save your energy," I panted, "I'm never going to beg you."

Edward licked my neck and bit me. He ground against me and kneaded my breast. "Baby," he moaned against my neck, "baby you want to cum don't you? Don't you baby? You want me deep in you."

YES! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES I WANTED HIM! But I had my pride. He wasn't going to take that no matter how much I wanted my orgasm. But he wasn't going to break either. He had his release and kissed my cheek, knowing that I was still aching.

"Maybe you'll think about begging me next time," he murmured in my ear.

"Not likely," I sighed. Edward laughed. "I'll just pick up a vibrator. It's better company anyway and can do about the same as you."

Haha.

"If you can find a vibe that can tongue fuck you like I can then buy it up girl."

I HATE HIM!

---

I was sitting with Billy and Jacob while they watched a ball game. You'd think with how much I make per hit I'd be able to afford to live uptown. Okay that's a lie. Most of my money went to weapons. Our group was backed by loyalists that could afford to fuel a revolution. Our paychecks went to weapons, technology and whatnot.

Besides living uptown would mean having to be a lady. Oh god I'd have to wear a dress almost regularly! A puffy dress!

"You smell like sex," Billy said.

Count on Billy to point out the obvious no matter how embarrassing.

"Sex and Ripple."

"I had sex with Ripple," I said with a shrug. Jacob looked over, annoyed.

"Really? That guy is a prick!"

"But it's huge."

"Careful Bella," Billy warned, "you both are violent people with high energies. That and I can hear you two trying to fight over who gets to be on top."

"Bella can you play with me?" Nessie asked me. I sighed. I kept telling myself that I didn't like the kid but she was so sweet. She didn't seem to remember that I held a gun to her mother's face. Or if she did she didn't hold it against me because I didn't kill her. Maybe she was just twisted like me.

"Sure," I sighed eventually. We got up and she picked out a game. The girl was so sweet and loving. It wasn't going to lie, it made me happy that she depended on me when she was scared or something. But that just made it harder. Assassins don't have families.

---

I wasn't in a good mood when I arrived for the next meeting. My mood was made even worse when Denali was flirting with Edward.

SLUT!

"Ah Shadow," he sighed. "Where is your adorable little ward?"

"Safe at home. Like you care."

"I got this for her," he said handing me a little doll. It was familiar but I didn't know why.

"How do I know there isn't a weapon or something in there?"

He shrugged and went to go sit down. Jasper sighed and gave me a nudge. "Don't let him get to you Shadow."

"He's a nightmare! I swear he is!"

Jasper laughed and we sat down.

"So you've done him then?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah and damn he is demanding."

"Shadow I'd like to speak to you."

I stood up and Edward pulled me into a store room. This was never a good sign. Was he really going to do me with our cell just on the other side of the door? Was I going to let him if he did? He pushed me back into a spare chair and leaned down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making you think twice about your decision to be so stubborn."

He pushed two fingers into me and I know he put something in. I just didn't have proof. He left and I came out glaring at him. He laughed and I glared harder. I sat with Jasper and he grinned at me.

Spider stood and began to talk about what was going on with the royal family. Then I felt something buzz between my legs and I knew exactly what he had put in me. I kicked him under the table and he turned the vibrator up. I hated him so much. I would get my revenge!

"Shadow you will be going with Ripple and Wolf. More will be assigned if necessary."

Joy.

---

"What is it with him anyway?" Jacob asked that night.

"He's just an ass."

"That you like to screw."

I shrugged. "What do you want me to say? He showed up once and things happened and he's just great sex."

Jake walked up to me. "Let's do it."

"Do what?" I asked as I pulled a shirt over my head.

"I want to have sex with you."

I sighed. Since when? I honestly never saw Jake as sexual. I mean I thought about it from time to time, how convenient it would be if he was my partner what with him being so close. But he was my brother. It was weird. Plus I had a feeling this was because he was jealous of Edward.

I looked over when someone knocked on the door. I answered it and it was Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Just checking up on you."

"Pull a stunt like that again and I'll have you head," I warned. He just laughed and followed me into the living room. "You liked it, admit it!"

"Do you get tired of being a pretentious asshole?"

"I wouldn't say I'm pretentious, but an asshole definitely."

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for their testosterone.

"I came to check on her. Spider says there is still a hit on her. Seeing as the arrow failed."

I rolled my eyes. Nobody was going to let that stupid arrow incident die.

"I'm more than capable to take care of her," Jake growled.

"I don't need to be taken care of!"

"Are you really?" Edward asked, ignoring me.

"Better than you. What do you know about her? Nothing!"

"I know what's inside of her."

It was meant to taunt him and it worked. Jacob swung at Edward and he gracefully moved to the side. I didn't break up the fight because I'm not their babysitter. Instead I just swept Nessie into my arms and left. I went downstairs where Billy was reading notes on my next target.

"You're becoming quite the domestic when you're with her," he said not looking up.

I ignored him and sat down. Nessie hugged the doll that Edward had given her.

"Isn't she pretty Bella?" she asked me.

The doll was very cute. Handmade by the look of it. I wondered if Edward made it.

"Bella I want you to reconsider this lifestyle."

"Not going to happen."

"Think about Nessie, and about your father."

"My father wanted something that I can't have until they are dead."

"He wanted you to live, Bella. And how are you going to do that when you're prancing off..."

"Prancing?"

"Fine, skulking off into near death."

"We aren't having this conversation again, Billy, so drop it."

Billy sighed and watched me leave. As I did Jake was coming down the stairs with Edward trailing lazily behind him.

"Who won?" I asked.

"We didn't fight," Edward said, "or at least I didn't."

I sighed and looked at Nessie. She looked back at me and shrugged.

---

I went on ahead of the others. I was small enough to fit into the tiny crawl space between the walls. It was amazing how many escape passages Carlisle had put in his palace. But then again with all of his young children it was to be expected. I pulled myself out and unlocked the door for the guys. They crept in and we made our descent. I hated sewers. Edward was gentlemanly about it. He put me up on the narrow ledge to keep my feet dry.

We came up a few yards away and crept along the side of a huge mansion. Whitlock mansion. Here we would find leads to several of Aro's key spies. Jasper led us in through a tiny square that had once been used as a door to a coal storage area. It still smelled like it. We went through the empty room and left through another hatch that led into the ventilation. As we made our way through I heard Jasper stop. We dropped down into a dusty room that had been shut off for years. Jake checked the window and Edward looked at Jasper. He was distracted by the portrait of his mother.

"Don't prove Spider right," I warned in a whisper. Spider said that Jasper would be too distracted for the mission but the prize was killing Lord Whitlock. I gave his hand a brief squeeze before we crept out into the hall.

We found Lord Whitlock in his chambers. What was it with rich people and chambers anyway? It was his bedroom!

"If you make a sound it'll be your head," Edward said as he held a knife across the older man's throat.

"W-who are you? W-what do you want?"

"Cooperation," Jasper said.

"J-jasper?! Y-you're alive!"

"I have one thing to say before we start," Jasper growled. He punched his father in the eye. "That was the first of many paybacks for my mother. If you'd like to keep me happy you'll answer questions."

Lord Whitlock grinned. "So you're an assassin are you? Well the king will know what to do with you."

"Aro isn't our king."

"Like your mother. Still loyal to that pansy Cullen."

Edward tightened his grip on Lord Whitlock's white hair.

"We want to know Aro's spies," Jasper said.

While he interrogated Jake and I searched. Okay so his bedroom was also his study. We went through the secret door and barricaded the main one. Jake searched his shelved and I searched his desk. Using a silencer I shot the lock on the drawer and found a pot of gold. Maps. Military by the look of them.

I gave them to Jake and went back out to see how torture was going.

"Find anything?" Edward asked.

"Maps."

"No you can't...!"

"You're in no position to order us around," Jasper reminded him. "Take them back. Spy list?"

"Nope. Just attack points in code."

"Dex will have his work cut out for him then."

I nodded. Jake took all the papers from Whitlock's desk and headed back. We could be captured so long as he gets those maps safely back to Spider.

"There is no list."

"We were promised a list."

"I'm not in charge of that branch!"

"We got bad info," Edward said, "he's telling the truth."

"You have to let me go now right?"

"Wrong," Jasper said holding up his gun, "I still have to deliver justice for my mother."

The silenced gun killed the man with a bullet in his head.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"A little. C'mon let's get out of here."

I nodded. We left the Lord there. We went back to his late wife's bedroom and back into the vent. I could jump the highest so I would go in last. I helped the boys up and stopped. They heard it too. They closed the vent just as the door opened.

"I thought I heard a little rat."

My heart stopped. Phil looked at me with a grin.

"Hello Bella."

I prayed that the boys would escape. Phil didn't seem interested either way.

"You've grown since I last saw you. You were in the closet right? I'm right aren't I?"

"I've been waiting a long time to kill you," I growled.

"Oh Bella be reasonable. You can't possibly hate me for doing what needed to be done. Your father deserved to die."

"Shut up."

Phil laughed. He had changed too. His hair was lighter because of the grey. He looked so sinister.

"He was my friend," Phil said as he walked closer to me. Our guns were drawn and pointed. Who would shoot first? "He knew how I felt about her."

I had to stay calm! Nothing could break my concentration!

"You should have been my child, Bella."

"It would have been all the more humiliating when I kill you."

Phil laughed again. "You look just like her. But you have his eyes. Charlie knew that I loved Renee with all my heart. I told him you see. So what did he do? He married her. Your father never loved her for real. He always took what others wanted. Did you know he used to love Sarah Black?"

I didn't believe him.

"Billy will never know but Jacob is actually your brother."

"Lies will get you nowhere."

"Your father was a disgusting pig and I was right to rid you of him," Phil said coming closer. He knew I was rattled. I was overwhelmed with memories of my father. Memories of my uncles. Happiness and peace. In a swift movement my gun was across the room and my back was to the wall. "But I could let you live."

I saw my father telling me to live. I saw him dying. Phil helping.

"You could be her twin."

I realized what he was saying. He would pretend that I was my mother. I could practically hear the blood rushing to his penis! He wanted to have sex with me and pretend that I was my mother. So I looked at him with my father's eyes and glared angrily.

"You are a sick freak."

"And you're a glutton for punishment. You love when someone else dominates you. A sick fetish that you crave."

He hit my face and cut my cheek with his nails. He grabbed my neck and threw me down onto the carpet. I kicked up only to meet his fist and fall back down. I coughed.

"Just before I went to James and told him where to find you I paid your mother a visit. She welcomed me as always. Even in the bedroom."

I had to stop listening to him! I was disoriented from hitting my head twice and from the swirling images in my head of happy times I would never see again because he killed my parents!

"I fucked her so hard she forgot about Charlie. Oh she struggled at first, just like you, but I knew she wanted me."

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" I screamed. I kicked up again and this time I grabbed one of his knives and stabbed him. I missed my mark. I never miss! He pushed me back into the other wall and I hit my head on the mirror hard enough to break it. I knew I had a concussion and it was only a matter of time before I fell unconscious.

"I killed Sarah and the twins and I made Billy watch. He kept screaming at me. I killed his boy too. Harry was harder. At least he wasn't whining about his blasted kids and begging for their safety. Why so quiet Bells? Did I hurt your head?"

I could hardly move. My vision was blurring. Three nasty head blows was enough to knock even Billy or Spider out cold. I saw my parents. I saw my mother die all over again and my father's pain. I saw him beg me silently to live. Something white hot burned my thighs.

"You aren't a virgin then. You're more like your mother than I thought."

My last thoughts were of her and my father. He looked at me with disappointed eyes.

TBC

I'm going to try to keep the muse as long as possible this time!


	7. Chapter 7

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 7,

When I opened my eyes again I thought I was dead. There is no way I could be in this much pain and still be alive. I sat up quickly but thought better of it. Laying down felt like a good choice. The pillows were soft and warm. I knew Jake was probably home taking care of Nessie. I wondered how she was doing. Edward and Jasper were sitting nearby. I knew they had brought me back and that they were waiting for me to wake up.

"Why did you come back?" I asked. The boys looked at me like I was stupid.

"Bells you're like family to me," Jasper said.

"And you're amazing sex."

"I will kill you someday," I promised him. Edward just smiled and openly leaned over and kissed my forehead. Jasper rolled his eyes while he slipped out and we were alone.

"Don't tell anyone, I like to keep up a badass appearance, but I was really scared when you weren't moving."

I was touched! Edward has feelings?!

"When I saw what he had done to you...let's just say I'm the jealous type."

No really? Him? Get out of town.

"Bella I care about you, more than I ever wanted to."

My breath hitched and that was what surprised me. I looked at him strangely. I felt strange when he crawled over me and hovered.

"When your fun zone heals I'm going to punish you for making me feel feelings."

He kissed my lips hard and I was taken back by that.

"Your face looks like shit," he murmured against my lips, "like Nessie got to it with her purple crayons."

"My lips hurt."

He didn't stop kissing me, not that I expected him too. If I was wanting him to I would kick him off. He did lighten up which surprised me. I opened my mouth when he wanted to take the kiss deeper.

"Pull this stunt again and I will never have sex with you again," he promised.

"Such a liar," I sighed. He chuckled and pulled back. "I'm not done kissing you yet."

"Alright, since you're not feeling well," he murmured before kissing me again. I had never been so satisfied with just kissing before. Edward's tongue was soft and strong. His breath tasted like alcohol. Maybe that was why he was being so affectionate.

"You've been drinking," I murmured against his lips when we pulled back for air.

He looked like he wanted to tell me something.

"You drink when your worried."

"I thought you were dead. Bella...I have...f-f..."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah. Those things. For you."

I felt myself blush but thankfully bruises covered it.

"That's embarrassing."

Edward nodded and smiled. "I realized it when I thought you were dead."

"Wow that's lame."

"Whatever. I want to date you."

"Sure why not."

Edward smiled and kissed me again.

---

I was sitting in Billy's apartment. He was helping Nessie get dressed. She had a broken wrist from falling down the stairs. That happened while I was unconscious and of course it came as a complete nasty shock when I came home. In the five days that I was trapped in that hellhole recovering Billy had found a spare moment to say my ward was injured.

Billy didn't see me at all while I was recovering. I was a little irritated by that. But Nessie was worried about me at least. She cried into my shoulder for a while about how she was afraid I had abandoned her.

Aw.

Then she jumped into Edward's arms and demanded he play with her to cheer her up. My little girl was certainly about as demanding as I was.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I assured Billy, "thanks for seeing me."

"What did you want me to do Bella?" Billy asked calmly as he made macaroni.

"Show a little concern at least!"

"I'm not the type that shows concern."

"Bullshit."

He poured the noodles into the boiling water. He hadn't looked at me properly since I got here. I don't know why that bothered me so much. Or why him not coming to see me bothered me so much. I mean I'm a big girl and I don't need him to dote on me all the time. But I did almost die. It would have been nice to know that he was at least a little worried.

"I can't look at you like that. I can't face you because when I do I will scream my lungs out."

"Like this was my fault?!"

"No," Billy growled throwing the wooden spoon onto the counter. "Bella do you even realize how dear you are to me? To see you brought in bloody and near dead made me realize that you've chosen a path that will get you killed."

I was silent. I looked at him and saw for the first time how old he looked. His buzzed hair was greying. The scars on his face looked deeper.

"I keep remembering the day you were born. When Phil held you for the first time and while you laid in his arms we all promised to help ensure a future for you. I'm the only one left of a brotherhood that was destroyed by one of it's own. More than once Charlie saved my life and how do I repay him? By failing him."

"Billy you couldn't have known that Phil was going to..."

"I taught you how to fight, Bella. I put a gun in your hand when you asked me to because I felt it was right. Now I see how wrong I was. You almost died because I failed to protect you."

I shook my head. "I would have gone after Phil with or without your help. Without I would have been killed for sure."

Billy sat angrily and put his head in his hands. "Bella I told Spider you're quitting."

"The hell I am!" I cried.

"He agreed to dismiss you."

My heart stopped. Dismiss me?! I still had so much I needed to finish! I needed to find Phil and kill him, I needed to find James and kill him too! The only way I was going to do that was with the help of Spider and his team.

"That's not your choice to make."

"What about Nessie? About your future?"

"Nessie is fine!"

"When she heard you were horribly injured she cried for hours! Don't you see Bella? You're her mother now!"

"I'm not quitting, Billy, and you can stop butting in!"

Billy looked at me angrily. "You will get yourself killed and that girl will suffer."

"She won't suffer, Billy. She'll survive."

Billy sighed. "Bella, I love you but right now I really don't like you."

---

"Can you believe that he told Spider I quit?!" I cried as I paced around Edward's apartment.

"He's just looking out for you. Not that I think he was right. Work would be boring without you."

"Obviously, but seriously, who does he think he is?!"

Edward shrugged and went back to reading. I had been fuming for about an hour and he was a little bored. Normally we'd be having sex but I was too tired and sore still.

"You're calm."

"No point in getting in a tizzy when what will happen will happen."

I sighed and sat down. It was a strange saying in a way. Something his parents probably said to him. Then I realized I didn't know much about his life. I mean he knew quite a bit about mine. He even knew about dislocating my knee when I was seven.

"What happened to your parents?"

"Died when I was young," Edward said sipping his beer. He didn't seem interested in talking about it.

"You're a little mopey today."

"Let's just say I hate the anniversary of the day those bastards took the house."

Ah yes. Sixteen years today. It was sad but Edward seemed to be bummed. It was weird.

"Did you have siblings?"

"I was the youngest of four. Look Bella can we not talk about that right now?"

That was odd. Usually our kind was hardened and a little on the emotionally frozen side but his voice was masking emotions. I sighed and went to go get a sweatshirt. It was getting colder and I love wearing his. He didn't ever mind. I grabbed one from his dresser and looked down when something toppled out. I reached down and picked it up. It had been a tiny bag and some wood figures rolled out. They were dolls. I was about to prepare to tease him for having dolls when I noticed they were hand carved. There was also a wooden top. That I remembered the assignment at the summer house when he took something. Was this that something?

"Did you get lost?" He asked.

I came back out and looked at him.

"They died in the palace fire."

He looked at me. I held out the carved figures. Then he noticed what sweatshirt I was wearing and looked about ready to kick himself.

"I took that from the summer home. I liked them that's all."

"Bullshit."

"My dad carved them," Edward sighed, "as a present for me when I was sick."

"You're Edward Cullen."

He looked at me and stood. He came over and grabbed the figures. "Cullen is dead."

I shook my head. I could remember him so clearly now. His soft green eyes and bronze hair. Nearly twenty years ago he was sitting in his mother's lap afraid to play with me. He had been holding that wooden top.

"You are. Remember we played together once as children."

"Bella stop. Edward Cullen died in the fire with his parents."

I watched him look at the figures. I didn't know what to say. It was true and he was alive but I know he meant what he said in the meeting where we decided what to do with our new information. He didn't want revenge. That was strange to hear. Especially since he was working to get revenge.

"I joined the rebellion because they don't deserve to rule that way. The wealthy upper class has everything and the lower class is dying in the streets."

"So you are him."

Edward nodded. "I escaped the poison because I was allergic to tomato soup. I had chicken noodle. Bella it was the scariest thing in the world. First my father started coughing and then my brother, Emmett. Rosalie died first because she was the smallest. Alice was throwing a fit so she didn't eat hers."

"Is Alice alive too?"

"I don't know. Probably not. My father grabbed us even though he was getting sicker. I remember a man he trusted came up and with two of the children that worked in the kitchens. One had dark hair like my sister and the other hand red like mine."

I knew what was coming next. I didn't want to hear it.

"The kids were poisoned and dressed like us. It was a slow acting poison or my father was just very strong. He gave us to the man and promised that he would always love us. Then we were taken away. I saw him taking the stand ins back to the dining room so they could die with the rest of my family. The man we were with carried us through a winding underground."

"I wonder if he was one of Spider's men or something like that."

Edward nodded. "He wasn't on the secret service but my father trusted him. I think he had been at one time. Anyway he carried us and told us that we had to be very quiet. I remember he was gentle and he let us cry silently into his shoulder. There was something about him that was paternal. Like he had a kid of his own. Then we met up with another man that was his friend and that's when Alice and I were separated. We were to be hidden in two different places in case one of us was found. I don't remember what the other man's name was but he kept calling the first man Light."

I think my heart stopped and he noticed.

"What?"

"That was my dad's codename. Did he have dark hair and a mustache. Smelled like gunpowder and mint?"

Edward nodded. I was honestly in shock.

"What about the other guy?"

"Sandy blonde."

"Harry," I mumbled.

"Bella?"

I stood up and sat with him. He hugged me and I wanted him to at least calm down, he was so tense. He kissed my forehead and he seemed to crumble. I could think about my parents without getting too emotional because I was numb to it. I realized that Edward hadn't numbed himself to the death of his family. We laid back on the couch and just held each other. I tried to process the new information about my father. Was Phil involved on that assignment as well? I think Edward was thinking the same thing and I think he was. Edward suddenly hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry."

My mouth was too heavy to ask what he was sorry for. I knew. My father was killed by James because he had information about where the young prince was. Which meant James knew a lot more than he told Aro. But that was my father all over. He would put his life on the line to help Carlisle. Even if it wasn't Carlisle and he was just saving two children. I loved my father to death and I knew that I could never have his heart. Even if I did save Nessie.

"Even beyond the grave he's helping me put things into perspective," I sighed, sitting up.

"Like what?"

"I am never going to be half the person my dad was."

"What makes you say that?" Edward asked as he sat up as well.

"Even though he could have been killed he still tried to save you and Alice. Succeeded as far as you go. I could never do that. I don't care enough about other people."

"Bella if you cared about other people you'd go crazy killing them."

"Maybe," I sighed. I looked at him. He looked vulnerable and sweet. Kind of like how I felt. I leaned over and kissed him. He cupped my head in his hands. He pushed me onto my back and left a trail of burning kisses down my neck. Ripple, the bad ass mega hottie that I worked with was delicious in bed, but Edward, his softer gentle side was just as wonderful. However when his erection brushed my crotch I winced. I sure hope Phil enjoyed me unconscious because it was the last he'll ever get.

"Still too soon huh?"

I nodded and sighed. He pulled me up.

"Let's go to dinner tonight."

"You asking me out?"

He nodded and I smiled. This being normal was kind of fun.

"Alright."

He kissed me and I smiled.

---

"You're in a good mood," Billy observed as I nearly danced around my apartment.

"I have a date," I said. I did have one nice outfit to wear too. I had gotten it for an assignment.

"With who?"

"Ripple."

"Oh sweet lord, Bella!"

"What?! He's smart, handsome, incredible in bed and he's easy to talk to. Plus he gets me."

"Jake gets you!"

"Jake is like a brother."

"Fox gets you!"

"Yeah and I used to have a crush on him but he's like a brother too. I mean come on it would be like telling you to go out with Uncle Harry."

Billy shuddered a bit. "First off, Harry's a guy, and second off he wasn't a pretentious asshole."

"Whose a pretentious asshole?" Jake asked as he came in.

"Ripple!"

"Asshole doesn't cover it," Jake grumbled. "Try shithead."

I rolled my eyes and put on a bra. The only one I had.

"Bella stop pushing up! Don't be so slutty!" Billy cried.

"Why is she looking slutty?" Jake asked.

"I don't look slutty!" I caught my appearance in the mirror. "I don't look too slutty."

"She has a date," Billy grumbled. I assumed that this was exactly what my father would have done.

Then my mother would just giggle and tell me to ignore him. I looked beautiful and that's what she would tell me.

"Who does she have a date with?!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "Because almost all the guys you know think you're a lesbian."

I threw my shirt at him. "I'm going out with Ripple."

The looks of jealousy that crossed Jacob Black's face were amazing. Oh god he wanted to fuck me so badly!

"You're going out with him?!"

"Yep. Jealous?"

"Hell no," Jacob snorted.

"But at least you're subtle," I giggled. Wow. I giggled. I was a regular girl!

My nicest outfit was a moss green t-shirt and a white skirt. I had a pair of white sandals. I hated sandals but it was the only thing that went with the outfit. Okay the only thing I had that wasn't a combat boot or tennis shoe.

"Wow Bella you look pretty," Nessie said with a smile.

"Well thank you Nessie."

"You and Eddie gonna get married?" she asked me.

"Let's not go that far sweetie," I laughed uncomfortably. Her tiny lip poked out.

"But I like Eddie."

"You know I do too."

She smiled and hugged me. For some reason she liked to hug me and for an even stranger reason she absolutely loved me. But I loved her too. I lifted her up and held her on my hip like I usually did. After I started getting more familiar with her I would hold her in my lap. I actually was warming up to her. I smiled when she reached up and smoothed my hair. It was getting longer.

"Eddie!" Nessie cheered when she heard Edward come in. She jumped down and went to give him a hug.

"Jake we should take our leave," Billy said.

"Right so they can have sex."

"Don't be silly Wolf," Edward said patting his shoulder, "sex comes after the date."

Jake looked ready to hit him. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright let's go before I change my mind."

Edward smiled and nodded. He kissed me once before we left. I could hear Jake getting angry. I didn't care though.

---

Edward took me to a nice restaurant. We had pasta and wine and it was wonderful. I really mean wonderful. We laughed and talked about our hopes for the future. Kinda. It was treason to say we hoped Aro would bite the dust. So we talked about our hopes for Nessie's future.

"She really likes you," I said, sipping the wine.

"I have no idea why. All I do is play with her from time to time."

"You realize that every night for the past week you've put her to bed after reading her a bedtime story right?"

Edward smiled slightly. He reached over and touched my hand.

"You look so beautiful."

I felt myself blush a bit. He stood and took me to the dance floor in the center of the restaurant. A soft violin played a sweet melody and Edward drew me close. I slipped my arm around his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

Wow I was becoming a sap. Oh god he smelled good.

"I'm going to temporarily abandon my testicles and say that I think you're amazing," Edward murmured. "Your sexy and smart. I love watching you work."

"Watching me?" I asked with a smile. He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Your tight ass in those pants you wear."

I giggled. Oh my god I giggled. He tilted my chin up and kissed me tenderly. I nearly died.

---

On the walk home Edward held my hand. We talked about the weather and how winter was coming soon. I would have to buy a good coat for Nessie and Edward told me that he would take her sledding at memorial hill.

"Then we'll have a snowball fight and I'll even avoid hitting Wolf in the head if he behaves."

I laughed. I was about to say something when we both heard something. He glanced over at me. I had a blade on my thigh but that was it. My outfit didn't allow for weapon concealment. Edward's did though. I felt a gun against my back and Edward and I stopped.

"Into the ally."

We obeyed and went into the dark ally. We turned around and saw two MPs.

"Okay you against the wall," he said pushing me back. His eyes slowly traveled along my body. God I hated how this had happened so much that I didn't even feel violated anymore. I looked over at Edward who looked just as bored as I did.

"So let me guess you're going to rape me while my boyfriend watches helplessly. Right?"

"Walking around town with a little skirt like that...tell me you don't want it."

I drew the knife from my thigh and slashed his throat before killing his partner. I looked at Edward, slightly annoyed.

"Just when were you going to defend me?"

"And miss that?" He asked. "I told you before," he came up to me and pressed me into the wall, "I love watching your ass when you kill someone."

I looked up at him and smiled. "You have blood on your face," I murmured. He growled playfully against my neck and unfastened his pants. He pulled my underwear off. He gripped my ass and pushed his cock into me. How was this sexy?! Oh my god we were aroused by me killing two MPs!

I wasn't saying no though. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and kissed him hard. My vagina was still a bit tender but god it felt good.

"Bella...amazing..." Edward panted in my ear.

"You...too...!"

He came in me and we panted while kissing and absorbing the after glow.

"That was great," I sighed. Edward smiled and dressed me.

"I was planning on waiting until later but this works."

I sighed and took his hand. "Let's get home before we find any more trouble."

We walked down the street laughing to each other. It was nice to be casual and free. Just this once.

TBC

Yay for a softer Bella!


	8. Chapter 8

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Chapter 8,

The house I grew up in was still abandoned. I went there as if I could find something. Billy went with me as did Edward. He wasn't happy about us being a couple but I think that was just because he didn't like Edward.

"What are you hoping to find?" Billy asked.

I really didn't know. I think I just wanted to be home. What was happening to me?! Girly dates, lovey dovey romance, gah I was becoming a teenage girl! The house was trashed when we got there. I was surprised that it was still abandoned to be honest. But then again would anyone really want to live in a house where a family was murdered by the government?

"Information gathering," Billy said looking at the trashed living room.

"Do you think they got anything?" Edward asked.

"Probably not. Charlie wasn't stupid."

No he wasn't. I realized that I wasn't looking for anything in particular. I was just wanting to be with my parents again. Edward seemed to understand this though I didn't know why or how. We went up to my old bedroom and everything was in complete disarray. My pillows had been shredded and a lot of my dolls had lost their heads. My bear laid alone in the corner. It was a small bear my dad had given to me when I was sick to make me feel better. I had carried it with me everywhere and it had been left behind when we fled home.

"I couldn't sleep without it," I said as I picked it up. "After they died I just couldn't sleep no matter what."

"I wonder why Phil wanted you so badly. I mean why did he want to kill you too?"

"Because I was Charlie's daughter probably."

I squeezed the bear when anger surged through me. Some of the fur didn't compress as easily and I could only wonder why. I saw a stitching that didn't match and smiled slightly.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"When Cubby got a boo-boo," I said pointing to the stitching. "Dad fixed him for me. It was just a little after the Volturi took over."

I squeezed the bear again and heard something different. I began to think about things I hadn't considered before. Just how involved in his former life had dad been after I was born? I already learned that he was the reason Edward survived the massacre on his family, and I wondered how much more I would find. I began to question things.

"Do you remember when we first met as children?"

"Barely. The car broke down and we ended up staying with you guys until it was fixed."

"Doesn't it seem weird that your dad helped mine fix it? He was the king after all."

"Not really."

"Maybe I'm just getting paranoid and suspicious. Maybe it was something."

I squeezed the bear again and it was still the same. I turned the bear over and pulled a knife out of my pocket. I flicked the blade up and popped the seam. I pulled some of the fluff out and found a scrolled sheet of paper.

"Guess you aren't paranoid."

I unrolled the paper and saw a brief message.

_The ruby is buried in the white sand. The sapphire is buried in the brick wall._

"What in the world does that mean?" I asked him.

"I don't remember very well," Edward answered slowly, "but I remember dad saying mom was his diamond."

"Could it have been code names for each of you?"

Edward nodded. He had overheard his father talking once about code names for his children. "Alice had deep blue eyes, like my dad."

"Where would the brick wall be?"

"I don't know that. Maybe Billy does."

I nodded in agreement. I went downstairs to find Billy but he was having a moment. He was looking at a photograph. From his expression I knew exactly which one it was. My parent's wedding picture. Billy and Harry had stood beside my parents with bright smiles holding a glass of wine (champagne was too expensive) and they looked like a truly happy group. He heard us and turned, trying to look like he wasn't getting emotional.

"Are you ready?"

"What does this mean?" I asked, showing him the letter. He read it and shrugged.

"I haven't a clue," he admitted, "Charlie didn't tell me everything when it came to his assignments."

That was understandable. This was obviously information that got him killed and he didn't want to take Billy down with him. Then I began to realize why Harry had been killed. I think I had always known, but it was strange to think about it. Harry had helped my father take Edward and Alice to safety. Phil must have known, or maybe James did. Either way, someone knew that my dad helped betray Aro and his brothers. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I suddenly felt like we were being watched. I grabbed a lighter from my pocket and burned the paper.

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't do that," Billy said as he watched me.

"This was his note. He wanted me to find it."

"How do you know?"

"He hid it in my bear," I answered, "my favorite bear. The one I carried everywhere with me. He had counted on me taking it with me when I survived and going into this life."

"I don't believe it," Billy said quickly, "Charlie wouldn't have wanted this for you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Edward said quietly.

"You didn't know him," Billy snapped, "he loved his daughter very much and told me to keep her safe if anything happened. Foolishly I let her pursue this lifestyle."

I ignored their bickering and listened to the silence in the rest of the house. Something was off. It was disturbing.

"Shut up guys, I'm trying to listen."

"To the silence?" Edward asked me.

I hit him and a moment later there was a crunch of broken glass. We were surrounded. We jumped into action but they were faster. I felt the cold barrel of a gun against the back of my head and I knew it was a precaution. We were needed alive.

"Phil," Billy growled.

"Hello Dark," Phil said behind me. His arm circled my shoulders. I could feel his breath on my neck. "You've done a splendid job raising dear Bella. Renee and Charlie would have been pleased."

"I'll kill you," Billy promised.

"Not while her life is in danger," Phil reminded him. "I can blow her fucking skull apart before you so much as grab your gun. I knew that you would come back here eventually. When you found out that there may be some Cullen brats running around."

"We came here for sentimental reasons," Billy said calmly, "Bella wanted to get some photographs of her parents."

"Photographs? Really? How cute," Phil whispered to me. He licked my ear and I shuddered. He rubbed his hips against me. "Do you know what would really piss him off? If I screwed you again on your parent's bed."

"You won't touch her," Billy growled.

"I already did," Phil taunted, "in the Whitlock mansion. I fucked her slutty ass and she loved it."

"I was unconscious dickweed."

"Not the first time," he purred. "Are you watching Billy? Do you remember your wife and your daughters? I'll kill this one too."

"You won't," I growled. I kicked back and hit his knee. In my surprise his grip around my shoulders tensed and slipped up to my neck. Billy had drawn his gun. I could see James covering Edward. My blood boiled. Both of the men that killed my parents were in the same room. Edward was going to make a move, I could see it. I went back once more and kicked Phil hard in the knee. This time I know I did damage. I broke away and gave him a nice roundhouse kick to remember me by. I was attacked by a nameless goon and I made quick work of him with a dagger in the neck. I heard Billy run for Phil. This fight was personal.

"Get the girl, kill the others," James ordered.

"When we get her," Phil promised after he kicked Billy down, "we'll gang her like the worthless whore she is!"

Billy wasn't one to rise to torments. But the taunt wasn't only personal, it was implying that he and his team were going to pass me around like some sort of sex toy. I was Billy's daughter in every way that counted and something in him snapped. I felt strong arms pull me against a hard body and I was winded by a fist in the stomach. I doubled over the strong arm, gasping for air. My uncle Billy went down before I could register what had happened. Phil held a smoking gun and had a dark smile on his face. I heard someone scream and realized it was me. I was nine again and my parents were dying.

"BILLY!" I screamed. I lost my senses. I couldn't remember my training, I couldn't remember how to stay calm. I thrashed against James as he held me tight and tried to get to Billy before he bled out. James was ready to leave. He pulled me away and Edward noticed. He chased after me even though I didn't want him to. I wanted him to run away and to be safe. But the dumb shit wanted to save me. He loved me and he was abandoning his rational senses and losing focus of the others in the room. He turned as Phil made to finish him off and fought him. James was tired of my struggling so he hit me hard on the head. The last thing I heard was a gunshot, and Edward fell silently to the ground.

---

When I awoke I was tied up. Never a good way to start consciousness. There was a single 60 watt bulb above my head under a metal shade that screamed cheesy. I knew I was going to be tortured and I knew it wasn't going to be the kind of torture I liked from Edward that always ended with a mind blowing orgasm. Thinking about Edward made a stab of pain go through me. Was he really dead? Did I really just lose two of the most important men in my life? I couldn't, wouldn't, believe it.

"She's awake."

I recognized the voice as Phil's. I clenched my fists, which were tied behind me because my captors were at the height of imaginative. The ropes were tight. I couldn't feel my fingertips. I wondered what was in store for me. I was wearing just my tank top and shorts. I knew what kind of stuff Payne kept in her arsenal and how creative she was. I really hoped they would stick to plain unimaginative tortures like cutting, fake drowning, or stuff like that. I didn't want to sit through psychological torment nor did I really feel like sucking any cocks for egotistical assholes.

"Welcome back," Phil greeted.

"Happy to be back," I said sarcastically. He knelt down and grinned.

"Oh you won't be in a bit."

"I wont tell you anything, as you already know, so you may as well kill me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? I bet you wish you had a poison pill right now."

I shrugged. "I always saw that as more of a pussy route."

"Aren't you a feisty little thing."

"Can you just get this over with so I can go home? Leno's on in a few hours."

Phil hit me. I would have. Torture victims that smart off too much are generally annoying. I just didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I wasn't afraid to die and that was why I was already at an advantage. Pain didn't scare me, nor did death.

James cut my hands free before I was really aware of what he was doing. Phil secured one to the side of the chair while James held the other. He didn't say a word, he just bit my hand. Surprising but not painful. He pulled out a vial of a pale green liquid and squeezed some drops over my hand.

"What information did Charlie leave you?" he asked me.

"He said that long hair is best suited for homosexuals."

James smirked. "You're funny."

My hand was starting to burn. It was slow at first and then it grew and grew. I felt like I had put my hand in a fire.

"Venom," he said tucking the vial away, "it's not poison so it won't kill you. It will just make you feel like your body is engulfed in fire until the venom either dies out or I give you the cure."

"God you're gonna be so pissed when it dies before I talk."

"Oh don't worry yourself on that," he chuckled, "I have other plans."

James left and Phil just smirked at me from his chair. He was there in case I was feeling up to confessing.

"Hurting yet?"

Yes. But he forgot, I was an asshole.

"Alright I confess!" I cried through clenched teeth. He sat on the edge of his seat, eager to listen.

"Go on?"

"Changed my mind," I said.

He glared at me and I grinned. I was good at hiding pain but I didn't know how long I could keep it up. The burning had engulfed my whole hand and I wanted to jerk my arm away, as if I was touching flames and that would relieve the pain.

"She's just being a little bitch," James sighed. He put up a projector and a DVD player. He put a disk in. "I have been saving this just for you."

"I'm flattered."

The screen showed Billy on his knees tied much like my father had been. Harry was beside him. The camera was hand held.

_"Give us answers, Harry."_

_"Yes, no, to get to the other side, one point seven two..."_

_He was slapped by the person holding the camera. "Stop being a smart ass. Now tell me what you know."_

_Harry locked his jaw and glared him down. "Nothing."_

_"Charlie knows too. We can use his daughter against him."_

_"In good time," James said behind the camera._

When the camera turned towards Sarah Black and her twin daughters I turned my head. James forced me to look at the screen. I saw Phil cutting her clothes off and James' hand again.

_"Make sure you pay attention you two," James said to them, "tell me what I want to know."_

_"We don't have your answers," Billy growled._

_"Your wife is pretty," James complimented, "so soft and sensual."_

I was worried that I was about to watch James rape Sarah, the kind woman who I had seen as family. But no. He held a pocket knife and began to slowly cut her. I was horrified and I felt sick. I was in pain from the venom but that was taking a back seat to listening to Sarah's cries of pain.

_"STOP IT PLEASE!"_

_"You can stop this by just giving me what I need to know!"_

After ten minutes of slowly torturing Sarah Black James slit her throat and she suffocated. The sounds of her dying wrenched my heart. I felt so sick. I could hear Billy's heart breaking. His children were squirming in terror against their bonds as they were approached.

"Now watch carefully Bella," James purred, stroking my cheek.

The venom was in my chest now but I couldn't pay attention to it. I wanted to, oh believe me I wanted to.

"What information did your father leave you about the royal children?" James asked pausing the video, "you don't want to see what's next."

"Fuck you," I growled.

"Suit yourself," James sighed. "I may get a little excited and decide to whack. Forgive me, but I am quite the artist and my own brilliance astonishes me."

He played the video and the focus was on the twins, Rachel and Rebecca. They were older than I was, about fifteen if I remembered correctly. They were tied back to back and Jacob was off to the side. Billy kept saying he knew nothing over and over again. Harry did. I knew he did. He knew what I knew but he wasn't going to talk.

_James passed the camera to Phil and knelt beside the girls. He grabbed Rachel's hand from her side and took out a lighter._

I couldn't imagine someone so sick and disgusting. I heard the screams and I saw what he was doing to her but I couldn't comprehend it. How could someone so monstrous exist?! After witnessing the torture of his wife and daughters Billy snapped.

_"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! PLEASE STOP IT!"_

There were shots. The girls were dead. I watched as Phil beat Billy and Jacob near death.

_"Still keeping silent Harry?"_

_"Till the day I die."_

_"We'll find Light. He has a young daughter he's fiercely devoted to. He'll talk."_

They beat Harry to death and I watched in horror.

"Feel like talking?"

I vomited.

---

I don't remember blacking out. I could feel my own vomit on my legs and I was hanging limp in the chair. I was sprayed off with cold water and I shivered. Would they have gone after my father if Harry had talked? How could he sit and watch his best friend's family be tortured like that? I could keep my secret only because the video was in the past. There was nothing I could do to change it. But him? He could have saved them!

I felt cold. The venom had worn off leaving me weak. The images played in my head like a bad movie.

"Do you feel like talking?"

"You can go to hell," I growled, "seeing that video only made my resolve to kill you even stronger."

James pulled my head back by my hair and punched me in the cheek. My head flew to the side and he hit me again.

"It doesn't matter how strong your resolve gets. I'll kill you just like I killed your father. Your weak pathetic father."

I felt hot blood trickling down my neck. I felt the ropes on my leg weaken and I realized why. The venom had an acidic quality that hadn't affected me but had weakened my binds. I kicked James with both feet and broke the chair on the wall. I grabbed one of the splintered shards of wood and stabbed him in the stomach. I wrenched the makeshift dagger out and stabbed him again in the chest.

"Don't fuck with me," I snarled.

I felt a kick in the back and went flying. I crashed into the wall and before I could retaliate someone else beat me to it. I turned and saw a girl. She was small and she looked deceivingly weak. Her hair was short and spiky.

"Come on," she said.

"I'm supposed to just trust you?" I asked.

"They were torturing you for information, that's a pretty good sign that you aren't one of them. I just kicked one of them into a wall. Hello?"

I didn't like her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She motioned me to follow her and I did. There was something familiar about her that I couldn't quite place. She was beautiful, and mysterious. Just like Edward. I winced and felt a stab of pain. I hoped that he had survived. I pray that he did. If he didn't...if I lost him too...

"Stay focused!"

"I am focused," I hissed. She just rolled her eyes and kept going.

I wasn't focused of course. My mind was with Edward and Billy. Billy, who was probably ice cold by now in my old living room, and Edward who may be with him. I couldn't focus everything I had and I knew that if we got caught it could cost me. Cost us both.

---

We got out safely and stopped to catch our breath when we were in the sewers. I hated the sewers so much!

"Who are you?" I asked as we walked along the edge to avoid the smelly water. She looked at me with vivid blue eyes.

"Sapphire."

TBC

Sorry it's taken so long! Enjoy!


End file.
